The Asteriae
by Fides Astus Litteratus
Summary: Hermione's grandmother has hidden secrets from her all her life. Finding out that she is not only a nymph, but Asteriae, the Celestial Nymph, Hermione undergoes many life altering changes, while she tries to piece her life back together. Nothing is the way she planned: people want her dead, her mates are in danger, and she must take the crown. Smut, Nymph!Hermione (HG/FW/GW/CW/DM)
1. Chapter One - Phoebe

Disclaimers: J.K. Rowling owns all of the content of which pertains to the world of Harry Potter! I only use her lovely work to feed my own imagination and share the product with you. I do not make any profit from this story. The only benefits I have are pleasing my readers and enjoying my own imagination's work being seen.

That being said, this is a controversial story. It is polyandry, which means one women, multiple husbands. Also, it touches a bit on incestual ideals and faces them head-on. There will be trigger events in future chapters, so please, while I will warn you in that chapter, if you cannot handle it, do not read this story. Other than that, enjoy!  
-F.A.L.

* * *

 **Chapter One - Phoebe**

I found myself sitting on a loveseat at the Burrow, staring at a large wooden box next to me. No one was home, yet. I had just arrived from visiting my grandmother, Phoebe. It was unusual for her to have even thought of me, let alone the owl I received this morning from her. My mother and father were both in Australia, and no one in my family apart from them knew I was a witch. _'Well, so much for that, my grandmother knew,'_ I thought to myself. _'She knew and she never tried to help me'._ I was furious when she told me that she left because I turned out to have magic. I had been close to her until my seventh birthday, she told me she was leaving to travel, but I knew she lied. Now, I knew why.

Deciding I would visit my grandmother and get answers, I never expected things to be so twisted. She had tried to cast spells on me as a child to keep me from magic, but at seven years old, I rebounded her spell. That was when she realized she failed and left. Now that I am to turn eighteen in months, I needed to hear her out, at least that was her excuse to force me to stay. I listened as she explained my heritage, and my future.

 _"Hermione, just listen to me. You are not a witch! You are something more. I kept it from you because your mother never became what we are. Do you remember being a child? Was your grandfather ever in your life? Ever wonder why?" she had scolded me for telling her I was leaving._

 _"No, Phoebe, I haven't wondered why since Mother told me you scared him away. I remember a grandmother that once loved me, but ran from me. I am a witch, now, I am leaving unless you have something better than bringing up a past I would rather forget," I began to lose the calm that I had kept for over an hour with her as I stood up and began to walk out._

 _"Don't you dare walk out! I never scared your grandfather away. I had four mates. Your mother never understood, but when I found that she did not have magic, I knew I would need to begin living a life where I could not be who I am. In your world, the Wizarding World, it is acceptable to have multiple spouses, as long as it is within your blood. In the Muggle World, it is not. I moved to the damned Muggle World to parent your mother properly. Hecate was most definitely the only one I could ever deny my husbands for. I became a single parent for her. Then you came along, I knew I needed to handle you before she figured out exactly how we were. She hated Greek mythology, imagine how she would feel to find it were actually real?" the woman spoke to me as if I were still a child. It was quite infuriating._

 _"So, you had four husbands. That is only possible if you are of blood that is not Wizarding. Even then, there are only three bloods that could allow such a thing: Nymphs, Veela, and Fay. If what you are saying is true, it means I am one of the three. In that case, I want you to prove it to me, Phoebe," I growled and sat back down._

 _"Gladly. Look in that box in front of you. It has all of our family's information, from a family tree to journals from each generation. We are called Nymphs. Though, more specifically, you are called Asteriae, your mother just refused to take your Goddess given name. It took your father and I hours to convince her to at least give you a Greek name, hence Hermione. Asteriae, she was the nymph that protected the stars. She protected Draco, the Giantomachian Dragon, Gemini, the Twins, and Aries, the Bull. Each one had a tragic, but beloved death. You would know their histories, already, so I will save you from hearing it all again._

 _"But, Draco, he was sacrificed by the Gigantes to win a war they waged, though, Athena decided Draco was not willing to harm her. This is what sent him to the heavens, his unwillingness to harm, though he was thrown. Gemini, were twins, but born of different fathers. When Castor, the son of a mortal, died, his twin brother, Pollux, begged his father, Zeus, to allow him to share immortal life in the heavens. It was granted, selfless love caused Pollux to die that same day, sharing the heavens with his twin. As for Aries, he was born to Poseidon and a nymph, as a ram, for the sole purpose of protecting the children of Nephele, the cloud goddess. Helle died before Aries's mission was completed, but he was able to protect, keep Phrixus calm, and deliver him safely after the Golden Fleece was captured by the children. Phrixus sacrificed the ram back to Poseidon, in which the god placed the winged beast into the heavens. Asteriae, as your goddess given name, was always to protect those that were sacrificed from selflessness"._

 _I had just about had enough, but something she mentioned caught my attention. Dragon, twins, and a winged beast. I could put names to each. Deciding it was just a coincidence, I looked at my grandmother._

 _"Prove that I am a nymph and not just a witch with eerily coincidental situations," I demanded as I looked through the materials within the box. According to the texts, parchments, and tomes, I was most definitely a nymph, but I wanted more proof._

 _"Prick your finger and place it upon the willow wood emblem of the locked journal. It will only open to those of the nymphs," she seemed as though she could kill me for still not believing her, but how could I? She had left me and now, she wanted to help me? It seemed rather peculiar._

 _I pricked my finger with my wand and a drop fell to the emblem of a star and moon. If I did not know any better, I would have easily called it a Pentacle, but I knew better. There were small, but definitive differences. The moon was slightly less than a perfect circle and the star, though a pentagram, was not large enough within the moon. It never touched the edges, got close, but never touched._

 _The drip of blood had settled on the center of the emblem, slowly seeping into the wood, staining it red. I heard a soft latch and noticed the lock had fallen apart. My breath hitched. I was a nymph and there was no doubt now. But that meant two things, my wand would be useless the moment I turned eighteen, and that I would be undergoing a transformation of sorts soon. The transformation took a total of two moon cycles with my birthdate in the center. This year, it was a new moon, which meant my magic would be at its strongest as a nymph._

 _"I suppose that is enough evidence?" the old hag nagged me._

 _"Yes, it is. Now, get on with it. You called upon me for something, spit it out. My patience is wearing thin. I don't care if you are my grandmother, you left me as a child, in a world where I was lost and confused. That makes my love for you small," anger evident in my voice. Here this woman was, turning my world upside down, and she expected me to embrace it with happiness? Never._

 _"As you seem to be rushing out, everything you need to know is in that box. Use it wisely. Your transformations begin soon. You have six total transformations to look forward to. I will leave you be. If you wish to speak to me further, owl me. Just so we are on the same page, I know you sent Hecate and Gregory to Australia without memories. The Ministry informed me the moment you did. There is no reversal of the effects. Just know, you have a younger brother, three months old. His name, Troy Apollo. It looks like despite your efforts to obliviate many things, you failed to obliviate their Greek intellect and fascination, in your father's case," Phoebe glared at me, "Though, it should mean nothing to you, seeing as you obliviated them. So, leave. Take that box, and leave. I have done my duty to my daughter by at least protecting you from yourself. Go, now!" Quickly, her voice became a deafening sound, I stood, grabbing the box and its contents, and ran out the door. Disapparating to the Burrow, where I was living for the time being._

Recalling the events was not intended, but I suppose necessary, I needed to think things through. When Ginny arrives back, I would have her to myself for a few hours and we could talk about this. She understood better than Ron and Harry. I needed someone that understood me, not force me against my will, at least, not yet. I continued to contemplate what Phoebe had said about my parents and younger brother. If this were true, my parents would be in for a surprise if Troy had magic. Taking the emblazoned book out, I opened it and began to read. Most of it was easily translated from Ancient Greek to English, but some was in other languages, like Runic and Druidic. I would need to translate them later. Right now, I thanked my father for putting me through Ancient Greek classes as a child. He fueled my love of all things Greek.

I had just finished the rest of the book, well what I could read, when I heard the back door slam shut. Carefully, I placed the emblazoned book back within the box and sent it straight to the chambers I shared with Ginny. Making my way into the kitchen, I spotted the youngest redhead attempting to find something to eat from the magically powered icebox. I recalled when I introduced Arthur to them, he thought they were the most brilliant invention. A spell cast once to keep things cool, instead of needing spell upon spell daily to keep the food. Ginny still had not noticed me as I sat at the table.

"Hi, Ginny," I called to her. This caused her to jump and shriek. I hated that shriek, but what I hated more was the Bat-Bogey Hex at the tip of her tongue as she spun around with her wand in hand.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! Startle a young witch to her grave, won't you?" she glowered as she placed her wand in her holster.

"Any witch, except you, Ginny. Anyways, I met with my grandmother today. You wouldn't believe what she told me, nor what she gave me. It's in our chambers. I can tell you there, with silencing spells. If the boys overheard this, I would never hear the end of it. Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. I knew should would be nearly as curious as I was anxious about it.

We climbed the stairs and entered the room. She closed the door as I cast the enchantments to protect us from being eavesdropped on. As soon as we both sat down, I told her everything. My best female counterpart remained silent as I explained all I knew and all my grandmother had spoken until the very end.

"A Nymph? You know the tales of nymphs, do you not? They don't just have multiple husbands or wives, they actually need them. The sex is incredible, at least according to the tales. Who do you think will be the ones you mate with?" Ginny, of course, was more interested in the sexual aspect of it all.

"No, I don't know many tales of nymphs, but I have my suspicions of my future mates. Phoebe hinted at the possibilities. Draco, the dragon, that could actually be Malfoy, as much as I would hate it, I could understand it. Gemini, the twins? There aren't many twins in our world. Only two sets that are our age, the Patil twins and your brothers. I would rather your brothers, but that is just me. As for Aries, that one is a bit less clear. It is someone who is brave, selfless, caring, and strong. Most Gryffindors fit that, so it must at least be someone I can get along with. I don't want to think about sex with any of these people, so don't ask," I waved off the questions that were surely about to fly at me.

"Oh, alright. Draco, Fred, George, and some mystery man. That would be a sight for all of the Wizarding World. Can they refuse you if they wish?" she laughed.

"No, as far as I know and have read, no mate can refuse their nymph's call. The first transition begins in a week or so. I will begin to call to my mates within my dreams. It is the least painful of transitions," I had just begun to explain when a loud explosion interrupted our conversation. Both of us grabbed our wands and cautiously ran to the corridor. Even though the war was over, everyone was still aware of the threat the uncaught Death Eaters posed.

"Mum is gonna kill you, Harry. You just blew up her favorite cabinet because you thought a Horcrux was inside," the distinct voice of Ron floated through the house. Ginny followed me downstairs to where Harry and Ron were.

"I know, I need to fix it. I keep seeing those damned objects. Don't tell me St. Mungo's would help, because I won't go. Molly keeps trying to trick me into going, it hasn't worked," Harry huffed as he attempted to put the cabinet right.

" _Reparo,_ " casting the spell under my breath, the cabinet and all of its internal items began to piece themselves back together. Harry and Ron both looked at each other, knowing neither of them could cast the spell to that magnitude before they spotted Ginny and I. Ginny was trying to not snicker at her boyfriend and brother.

"Hermione! Ginny!" both boys shouted.

"Yes, yes. We are here. Just in time, I see. Molly will be here soon. If she came home to find what you did, again, she would not hear anyone's pleas to keep you from St. Mungo's," I scolded Harry.

"I know, I need to learn that bloody spell properly," Harry hung his head in defeat.

"Have you tried finding out why you keep seeing things?" Ginny looked at her boyfriend with concern. His situation had been forcing their relationship into a place they may never return from if it did not stop. He had tried hexing her the other day because he thought Voldemort had turned her into a Horcrux. Ron and I had barely been able to stop him. We were lucky, next time, we will not be as lucky.

"Not yet. I have been busy with the Aurors. You know, it isn't easy becoming one without your N.E.W.T.'s. I planned on doing some research tomorrow, it is my first day off of training," my best friend sighed.

"I'll help," the redheaded witch offered.

"Alright, we can go to Hogwarts for research. I would rather stay away from the public about this," he stated blankly. We could all understand that feeling. None of us wanted the spotlight after the war just ended. Sure, we saved the Wizarding World, but it's not like we had a choice, we were forced into this as children. Fred had barely made it out alive. Percy had been able to turn the stones falling into ash, just in time, though, Percy still remained unconscious in St. Mungo's for that. He drained all of his magical core, and now, if he ever woke, he would become a Squib with little to no magical powers.

The conversation continued and Molly had come home, not knowing any better about her favorite cabinet. Supper had been ate, and people slowly dragged their feet to their chambers after playing Exploding Snap and Wizarding Chess, I opted to read. I had kept my eyes on the twins, if what my grandmother had hinted at were to become reality, those two would be future spouses. I wanted to learn as much about them as possible before then.

My mind was reeling from the day as I shrugged out of my clothing and into my pyjamas. If I had any good luck, my first transition would actually wait. In the book, it mentioned the first transition coming early for most in our family. With that as my final thought, slumber consumed me.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you for reading this first chapter! I would love to hear what you think. I suggest if you do not feel you can handle Hermione having multiple husbands, do not read this any further. Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.


	2. Chapter Two - Secret's Out, Hunt Begins

**Chapter Two - Secret's Out, Hunt Begins**

It has been five days since my grandmother owled me and we met. The only symptom I have been having is a nagging headache that refuses to leave. I finally finished translating the rest of the book. It was interesting to find that as a nymph, we never have less than three spouses. Our first dream would reveal all of the possible spouses for us. I am still waiting for that dream, but I have accepted that it should be coming on time, any day now.

I still have not told Ron and Harry. I feel that if I tell them, it will reignite Ron's feelings for me and Harry would try to push us together, again. It took me long enough to inform Ron that I did not love him the way he wanted me to. I could not. Now, I knew why. My heart would belong to my mates, and Ron was not one of them. This would only infuriate him and Molly.

Ah, Molly, the woman I have been avoiding like the Black Plague has returned. It is not that I do not love her, because I do, but she has been worse that Ron and Harry lately. Constantly asking me when I would just give her Ronniekins a chance. This has led me to today. I plan on looking for a flat of my own. In two weeks, Harry, Ron, and I will be awarded medals, keys, and vaults for our parts in the war. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister, has informed us of it last night. Two weeks until I can gain my freedom, well, assuming my dreams do not consist of Ron.

Ginny and I have spent an immense amount of time together going over my transitions and what being a nymph, especially a celestial nymph, would bring upon me in our world. I found out that most nymphs and their spouses actually leave the Wizarding World completely once their secret is out. Only those that plan on having future children even took me by surprise, and added to the list of things I wished to correct before I marry. Despite this, she has been helping me look for cabins and houses with a lot of land for my future.

Once I go through my first transition, my second one will be just before the moon cycles begin. That will be more painful, as I will grow into my mature body. The moon cycles will start and complete my third transition, the fertility cycle in my future spouses and myself will be altered and follow the moon's cycle. If I have any future female spouses, their cycles would change, but not drastically like mine. The fourth transition is part of when I begin courting my mates, this one will be the most painful. Every time I touch them, my body will undergo a serious ache to be with them, but until vows are said, I will not be able to do so, causing a never ending ache, which eventually turns into a sharp pain in my back and heart.

The fifth, and final transition, will occur on my wedding day, it is when I take my mates, binding them to me, permanently. According to the emblemed book, this will cause some pain, but it will quickly turn into pleasure once we are all bound. The only way for me to not encounter the fourth and fifth transitions is for my twenty-first birthday to pass or I pass away before then.

I learned of new magic I can use, as well as how to use my hidden magic without my wand. I have been trying those on Harry and Ron. All I have really been able to do is summon small items and cast weak shielding charms, but those will get stronger. Though, earlier today, I was able to change Ron's hair to a bright yellow. No one has yet to figure out how to change it back, and he went into the Ministry like that. Funnier yet, no one even knows who has been casting the nonverbal wandless spells, not even Ginny.

There is still an hour before I must leave to view a few flats. Only Ginny is even aware of my plans to move out. Everyone knows Molly will refuse to allow me to leave, and Ron and Harry will be attempting to cast sticking charms to all my belongings and myself. Ginny understands, she knows how hard it is for me. I am still trying to figure out my life from here as it is. Everything around me is changing.

 **xXx**

"Those flats were awful," I found myself blurting out to Ginny. "They were below my budget, but they were disgusting. You would think as wizards, people would have the decency to care for their property, as it is only a simple wand wave…" I sigh.

"You could always try using the Malfoy agency. They can find something within your budget with ease and it would be something well worth your time and energy," the redhead suggested.

"I could, but that means I deal with Ferret. That is something I wish to never do," my grumbles were well heard.

"Get used to it, he could be your mate, you know," Ginny chided.

"Don't remind me," I put my face into my hands and shook it. Being Ferret's wife was something I really did not want to have happen.

"I can come with you tomorrow and we can go to the Malfoy agency together. Maybe find a flat for just us?" she wanted to leave Molly's overbearingness nearly as much as I did. I knew saying 'yes' would secure her a place in my future flat, but I never had the heart to deny her peace.

"Sure, just don't sleep in late. I will not wait for you," I laughed before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Come in," we called out. Harry stepped into our chambers and closed the door behind him. His expression was unreadable, for the first time since I have known him. He cast a silencing charm, and several locking ones before looking directly at me.

"Hermione, we need to talk. I have a feeling Ginny is already aware of it, so she can stay," his voice serious with no room for me to wiggle out of this heart to heart.

"Of course, what is it?" I tried to give him a fake smile, but he saw through it, he always does.

"Kingsley has come to me and asked if you planned on returning to Hogwarts as who you truly are. I, obviously, was confused as to what he meant. I knew you had plans to return, but when he mentioned you weren't you, I was lost. We went into his office and he told me that you were not truly a witch," he looked as if I betrayed him, "but that couldn't have been true. You used magic, you use it. It only made sense when he explained what nymphs are. Tell me, are you really a nymph?" The accusation was strong and painful.

"Yes, I am. I just learned of it recently. Five days ago to be exact. Your point?" my tone sharper than intended, but the pain was evident.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was hurt. I understood that, but he had no right to expect me to include him on this until I was certain of everything.

"I refused to tell you because I knew that if I told you before my first transition, you would try to push me with Ron, AGAIN! He is not my mate, he never will be. No one in this house accepts that other than Ginny. That is why I went to her!" This earned a sharp look from Ginny, warning me of my temper. After a deep breath, I calmed slightly, "Harry, it isn't that I don't trust you, I do, but you always take Ron's side of everything and this time, it is my life on this line. I am still trying to figure everything out. My first transition will begin any night now. If you are really a friend, you will keep my secret until after that. Once I go through the first part, I will be informing everyone here of it. But, I do ask that no one outside of the Burrow knows. I will be finding a spell to cast that enforces it".

"Alright. Just, I am here for you, you know? It hurt that Kingsley told me before you did. When you begin your transitions, know that I am here if you need me. Get Ginny to find me if you need to," he shrugged, taking down the charms, and left.

My appetite was immediately lost. I had hurt Harry, the only family I had left right now. Still refusing to recognize Phoebe as my family. Ginny left to eat, allowing me peace in our shared chambers. There was only one book left in the box that I had not touched, this was labeled as Asteria the First. It meant that the one that wrote this was the first in our line, it, also, meant that I would be able to see into the first Celestial Nymph's life. She was the daughter of Titans, this meant the history I would read is firsthand, something no one was used to anymore.

For the next few hours, I read and translated the journal. As far as things went, she and I were a lot alike. She had four spouses, one of Draco, two of Gemini, and one of Aries. No one wrote of her spouses, just of the forced wedlock between her and Perses. He was never her mate, though. She had one child with him, Hecate, that child was the official beginning to her bloodline of celestial nymphs. Unable to conceive from her mates, due to Zeus, she eventually became insane and threw herself into the Aegean Sea. Zeus told all that it was her undying love for him, though Perses told anyone who would listen that she was running from Zeus's forceful advances. Only her journal, which went to Hecate before she died, survived and told her true reasons. Hecate began to slowly hate Zeus. She was a celestial nymph, but her magic never grew properly, forcing her to accept Zeus's offer to make her into a goddess. With that, the line continued.

I never realized I fell asleep, but I quickly realized the moment I woke up. A loud banging on the door with accompanying screams alerted me to an emergency. Finding my wand, I quickly cast an organization charm on my belongings before shrinking everything and putting them in my beaded bag. I rushed to open the door and spotted Harry casting shield charms on the corridor while Ginny was trying to wake Fred and George. There were dark figures on the other side of Harry's shield charm, and a dark feeling within my chest. We needed to leave, now.

Running to Fred and George's chambers, I touched both of their arms, and they quickly jumped at my touch, waking up. Ginny nodded her thanks and ran to help Harry. I told them to hurry and pack their belongings, the Burrow was no longer safe. Fred left George and I to pack while he rushed to help Harry and Ginny, who were screaming for us to hurry. With George and I, the task took less than a minute to shrink everything and put it all within the twins' trunks before shrinking those as well. He pocketed the trunks and we ran out to where the action was taking place.

Harry noticed me behind him and told me to take Ginny, Fred, and George, and leave. He whispered in my ear of Grimmauld Place, where he would meet us in less than ten seconds after we left. I nodded and grabbed Ginny's arm before taking Fred's hand and calling to George to hold Ginny's other arm. Multi-person side-along was tricky, as no one could have thoughts in their mind other than trusting the lead. If even one person was against them, then many things could go wrong. Ginny called to Harry, who smiled at her and promised to follow as soon as we left. Tears began to fall and I called to the Weasleys to allow me to take lead. Each bowing their head, I turned on the spot and we disapparated.

The familiar feeling of being transported came and went as hard flooring caught us. Between the shrieking of Walburga and Ginny's sobs, no one could be certain that we were alone. George silenced Walburga before using a revealing spell to find other beings within. Noting that no one else was here, we waited for Harry. Fred kept his arms around his only sister as George and I began alerting the Order of the events. Patronus after Patronus, our messages were sent.

After two hours, Molly arrived with Arthur and found us in the sitting room. Ginny had cried herself to sleep, while Fred and George discussed work and pranks, and I focused on trying to find Harry as soon as someone would let me. Molly looked at me once with something undistinguished in her eyes before she turned away and spoke with her children.

"Boys, quiet down, let's not wake Ginny. We are only here to inform you that Ron has gone and taken refuge with the Brown family, we are staying with Andie and Teddy, Percy is with Audrey, Bill and Charlie are still safe, and Harry is unaccounted for. Kingsley suspects it is not Death Eaters, but someone else entirely. He, also, suspects that it is because a new nymph has been located," the matron's glare fell back to me for a brief moment, "and until we can find Harry, no one is safe. You will need to find a safehouse by the end of the night. Andie has told us that if we need to communicate, to go through her elf, Linby. Call on her as any Weasley can for now. We must get back, now. Tell Ginny we love her," Molly hugged each of her children and kissed them before Arthur hugged them.

The Weasley parents were about to leave when Arthur came over and embraced me, "Nymph or not, you are still our Hermione. Molly is just worried about the kids, and the fact Harry is still missing, that is concerning. Please, take care of them, as we both know, they won't do it themselves. Thank you, Hermione," he whispered and let me go. He followed his wife into the corridor where they met a house elf and were apparated to their safe house.

It took a single look at the twins to know that we would be searching for Harry instead of finding a safe house. This meant we would be hunting and that meant we would need supplies. With only hours to gain supplies, a list was made, Kreacher was called upon, and we split up into two sets of two. Fred was with me, George was with Ginny to protect her. We decided that if we were to hunt for Harry, we would need all sorts of information. That was what Fred and I were to do, go to the Black library and find all we could while we wait.

Fred and I had spent twenty minutes in the library when we heard the faint sound of someone apparating near the corridor. Placing our books down, we cast silencing charms on our feet and slowly made our way out into the corridor. Relief swept over us when we noticed it was only Charlie. He smiled at us and after we caught up for a moment, offered to assist our hunt for books.

Another hour went by and we had a stack of twelve books we thought would actually help us. Charlie informed us that he was here because he heard Harry was missing, and that we were likely to disobey his mum and hunt down the Boy-Who-Lived. They were right, we planned on finding Harry, but Charlie knew that there was no stopping us. He opted to assist us, instead. If he stayed with Ginny and myself for an hour, it would give Fred and George just enough time to settle things at their shop before we would need to leave. The wards on Grimmauld Place were superannuated to begin with since Dumbledore's death, but now, they were wearing down faster. In two hours, staying here would leave us right out in the open.

Charlie and I finished packing the books into our arms as Fred raced to George. They quickly thanked us for allowing them to settle affairs before they disapparated. Leaving Charlie with a sleeping Ginny and myself, plans were made as to where and how we were going to travel. Kreacher apparated, with several sets of packages weighing him down, right into the room with us. Glaring at me, he snapped his fingers, returning everything to size, before storming to Regulus's chambers. Ginny was still soundlessly asleep as the second eldest Weasley and I sorted everything.

There were piles of food with charms to sustain their required temperatures and conditions for six months. The amount of food would easily supply us for at least four months, if we needed it. Each of us were hoping we would not. With the food settled and shrunk into a trunk with an undetectable extension charm, Charlie engraved 'Food' on the top, shrunk the trunk and placed it on the coffee table. We moved on to the clothing and bedding supplies, it was easy enough to complete the trunk, engraving, 'Blankets', and moving on again. Last in the pile was a magical tent, completely furnished other than supplies, a trunk of vials and healing supplies, and a pouch of galleons. I knew that Kingsley had paid for everything the moment I spotted his initials on the pouch. Though we would be required to live in the tent, we knew that if supplies ever did run low, we would need to buy more. This ensured we could. I made a mental note to thank Kingsley when I saw him again.

It was nearing an hour since the twins left, Charlie had decided to find a bag that he could perform several charms on to carry our supplies before the boys arrived back. The plan was the moment they got back, we would wake Ginny, check our wands for the Trace, and leave by disapparation to my muggle home. From there, we would need to sort out my muggle home the next day, so we would spend a single night there. Plans would be made with Ginny involved in the morning. Charlie came back with a large knapsack and began casting charms on it. An undetectable extension charm, a Feather-light charm, and several charms to prevent the knapsack from breaking or being destroyed by any means.

Just as Charlie began to use his wand to detect the Trace in Ginny's wand and my own, Fred and George barged into the room. Charlie finished his detection and noticed only Ginny had the Trace intact. Showing the twins and I a spell to block the Trace on her wand, all four of us cast it together, ensuring the spell would work. We would need to cast it every one hundred sixty-five hours to make certain it never wore off. Charlie quickly inspected the time, we would have three hours shy of a week before we needed to do it again. Everyone was set, all we needed to do now was wake Ginny, gather the items into the knapsack, and get out of here. Fred and George filled the knapsack with the trunks, tent, and pouch of galleons, handing the knapsack to Charlie. Ginny had just been woken up by the elder Weasley, she was stretching and it was easy to tell her sleep gave her no calm.

"Ginny, wake up, love. We need to get going before we are found. As soon as we land in our next place, we can explain everything. Come now, Fred and George will apparate with you, I am going to take Hermione," Charlie kept his voice soft and kind. Ginny stood, nodding at her brother before the twins stepped onto either side of her, taking each of her arms and wrapping them around themselves. Charlie took my hand and on the count of three, all five of us apparated to an alleyway near my muggle home.

From there, we made our way up the hill and silently entered the house. It was not a large home, but was always large enough for my family. I sighed, knowing this would be my last time setting foot within these walls. The Weasley men made quick work of protecting the house as we settled down into the front room. Fred offered to make tea, reminding us that he knew how to be a muggle. While Fred was in the kitchen, the rest of us filled Ginny in on the ongoings so far. She offered a smile when we told her that she would be accompanying us to hunt for Harry. It was the least we could do for her, better this than leaving her behind to worry more.

Fred came back with tea and some pastries in wrappings that he found. I checked their expiration dates, and decided they were still good. We ate, discussed our plans, and eventually, we began to drift off to sleep. George and I remained awake, talking, until I mentioned that I wanted to go through the house and decide what to keep and what to get rid of. Being the kind soul George was, he offered to help me. I took him up on his offer and we made short work of the base storey, all that remained was the second storey and the attic. We planned on leaving them for the morning, knowing more hands would make the task quicker. He checked the wards before laying down on the floor in the front room. I bade him goodnight and went to my own chambers. I wanted to have one last night in my childhood bed. Sleep came upon me quickly and I woke a couple hours later, my heart racing and my brow sweating.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you for reading! Posting will become a bit more spaced out from here on out. This story will be updated twice, Monday and Friday.

I would love to hear what you think. Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-reader is NerdyLionheartBruins, she does an amazing job and has open slots for beta-reading!

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: NerdyLionheartBruins, cosmoGirl666, 14 all and all 41, karbello, suzy96, emerald eyes 1987, AngelofDarkness95, Fallen Angel1049, loukritia, kk1999, kUkANbAYbEE, XxMoonlitShadowxX, Dungeon Royalty, Marie Ortiz, Annabella Bell, T'Mira Shiro, cullen's pet, shadoeprincess, thfourteenth, Scibhneoir2264, Shiriah, ElleGS, Jessicalocessocks, dreamingconstellations, pianomouse, Pinup95, bookinspired, Shiki de Uchiha, Ashmo21. I will always post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Thank you, again! Much love!


	3. Chapter Three - Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter Three - Expect the Unexpected**

I finally had that bloody dream. My first transition is complete. The sweat continued to shadow my brow and my heart refused to slow, but I knew, that was my mate dream, which meant each of my mates had the same dream.

 _I woke up and found myself in a softly lit room in a four poster bed. It looked to be a deep wood, possibly elder or cherry, with black curtains. Above, on the ceiling, there was a mirror and I could see someone laying beside me. Rolling over, I caught a glimpse of red hair. My heart pounded in anticipation at the man next to me. I moved his hair from his eyes and quickly found it was Fred, he had a small freckle beside his right eye that George had on his left. Fred was one of my mates. I kissed his cheek and got up, finding myself in a short white camisole._

 _Leading my way out of the bed chambers, I noticed a door to the right, I opened it to find a nursery decorated in Quidditch designs, along with dragons. There were three cribs in the room, none were occupied. Closing the door, I continued down the corridor until I spied a large library, this meant that books were important in my family, putting a smile on my face. There was another set of bed chambers, one looked like it was set for four toddlers, another a guest setup, and last had two bunk beds, which I assumed were for my elder children, but as the room was plain, I could not be certain. Two washrooms and a linen cupboard completed the storey as I found the stairs leading down._

 _Descending the stairs, I heard a faint laugh coming from the opposite end of the house. I searched around, finding a sitting room, drawing room, laboratory, and school room nearest me. Continuing down the corridor, there was another washroom, a broom cupboard, and dining room. I presumed there was a kitchen and pantry attached, and continued on my way. I wanted to know where the laughter was coming from. Just as I was about to enter the last room, I heard someone call my name from behind me. Turning around, I spotted Charlie with a plate of breakfast on a tray._

 _"Oi, Hermione, come over and eat. I had made it for you and Fred, but you seem to have other plans. Don't fret, George and Draco are taking care of Scorpius, Theia, Lyra, and Perses. Just sit down and let us men handle them. I will wake Fred for you and you both can finish spending time together. Don't forget, you and him need to be at St. Mungo's by ten o'clock. I don't think Selene, Helios, and Eios want you to miss this appointment either. We need to ensure their safety after your fall last night. Fred would be devastated if he lost his children. Eat up, now". He kissed me sweetly on the cheek before turning and going to wake Fred._

 _I ate slowly, as my appetite seemed smaller than usual. Reflecting on the names, I knew that the triplets would be nymphs. Finished eating, I stood and realized I did so far too quickly as I heard a loud crash and felt my body going limp after a jolt to my back and head._

 _"Hermione!" That was the last thing I processed as my vision went black._

 _Running my dream over and over in my mind, I knew that while mine ended, that did not mean my mates' dreams did. They would possibly know more, if they remembered the dreams. With this in mind, I rolled over and returned to my slumber._

 **xXx**

Ginny woke me up just after daybreak and dragged me downstairs to help her wake her brothers. She kept muttering about how something felt wrong in the house, as if someone was watching us. As soon as she mentioned it, I got the same feeling, like a sixth sense. I cast _'Muffliato'_ on the room and woke each of the men up just by touching their arms, like I had done to Fred and George yesterday. Ginny and I explained that we felt like we were being watched and Charlie quickly began checking the wards. Though he cleared the wards, he mentioned that someone had tried to enter the house not too long ago, that we would need to finish caring for the house and go quickly.

Fred and George ran about the house, completely casting it into silence, so that if you were not in the house, you could hear nothing from it. We all met on the second storey, where I told them that anything that seemed extremely personal, to just put into the boxes to keep, if they had any questions to ask me. Fred took the washroom, George took the guest chambers, and Charlie took the attic, leaving Ginny and I to do my chambers, and then we would all do my parents.

An hour later, we held four boxes to take with us and twenty-seven to give to charity. There were six to be thrown away, and five to be stored. I knew we had one last place to take care of, that was the garage. If my parents were doing as I hoped, they had left one of the two cars in the garage. We would be able to travel without magic for a while, at least. Deciding to hurry things along, Charlie told me he had Fred and George casting charms on the charity boxes so that I just needed to give them an address and they would apparate beside the back door. The boxes to be thrown out were Charlie's duty, while I had to figure out where to store five boxes and how to bring four. In the nine total boxes I planned on keeping, we had shrunk everything and anything I may ever want or need. Charms had been cast to protect things from being broken and even protected them from being moved. I thought if we shrunk the boxes, we could take them all, but George made the point that if we did that, there would more to account for in case we needed to escape quickly.

Ginny had informed her brothers that a sticking charm within the tent would keep every item, every belonging, every particle exactly as we left it. All we would need to do is learn that charm, as it was particular to just tents. It would not matter if we shrunk the tent or not, nothing inside could move or be damaged once the spell was cast. I had a feeling once we read the manual, the men would see it our way. Ginny, trying to prove her older brothers wrong, read the manual and on the last page, there were several spells which would be helpful for camping, the very first was our sticking charm, _'Domum Inhaerent'_.

We all had finished our tasks, and the youngest Weasley had proven her brothers wrong. Deciding to work our way into the garage, we each carried two shrunken boxes in our hands, apart from Charlie, who only held one, so he could go first and use his wand to protect us. Getting to the door, he began casting spells to register if anyone had been within and if anyone had used magic. Finding no traces of magic apart from our own, and no attempted entries, Charlie deemed it safe enough for us to enter. My mother had bought me a new car last summer as an early birthday gift and I hoped it remained.

Stepping inside, I knocked my elbow into the light switch and we were all able to see properly. I notice my silver five-door Ford Mondeo was still right where I left it. Guiding everyone to the car, I placed my boxes onto the workstation my dad had set up in here. Summoning the keys from my beaded bag, I opened the front door and unlocked the car, having Charlie help me unload everything into the boot. We fit the nine boxes carefully within the boot and added the knapsack before I ran back inside to gather one last item. There was a small, hidden, door behind the family portrait from three years ago. I keyed in the pin and it swung open to reveal my passport, license, cash card, and a set of keys to my father's cabin. These items would be mandatory as we hunt for Harry, especially if we are to try and constantly keep ourselves from being detected.

As soon as I was done, I closed everything back up and ran to my car. Charlie had opted to sit in the front with me, forcing his younger siblings to get along and sit in the back. After Ginny threatened Bat-Bogey Hexes to the twins if they messed with her, both men stopped planning pranks. I had gotten into the driver's seat and asked Charlie if he minded opening and closing the garage door for me. He obliged and we found ourselves about to leave my childhood home.

"Boys, take down every single ward and charm, leave no sign that we were ever here, please. If my parents ever come back, though I don't think they will, I want them to return to something more familiar and magical signatures are not familiar to them," I pleaded with the boys, who made short work of the request. We were finally on our way.

A stop for gas and something to eat quickly lead us into the direction of Andromeda's home. As she married a muggleborn, she opted to live outside of Wizarding London, allowing us to visit briefly. Molly would be worried if we just disappeared, and despite her dislike of me currently, I could not let a mother worry for her children like that.

The moment the car was parked, everyone rushed out of the car and hurried towards the house in front of us. I caught Charlie's attention and he realized we would be leaving everything unprotected in the vehicle. A flourish of his wand, he smiled, informing me that we were protected now. I thanked him, following everyone into Andie's home.

We entered and found that Arthur was the only one there, he welcomed us, but quickly announced that Molly, Andie, and Teddy were gone and staying elsewhere. Arthur refused to follow them, as he had to work. The visit with Arthur did not last as long as anyone anticipated, with temporary goodbyes, the Weasley children and I returned to the car. I knew that we could use my father's cabin, but my only fear with that would be trying to get there before people noticed we were gone from the Wizarding World.

After a vote from everyone, our plans altered and now were focused on getting to my father's cabin before dusk. This would be a long drive, as dusk fell in seven hours and the cabin was on a large patch of wood and river in Inverkip, Scotland, over seven hours away. We believed as it was far from most of the Wizarding World, it would be the safest place for now.

Realizations finally settled in as I drove. I would need to contact Ferret, as well as tell Ginny about the transition before I try and even talk to any of my mates. The drive was silent apart from classical music on the radio. No one bothered me, it seemed everyone had their own thoughts to contend with.

 **xXx**

We arrived just before dusk fell. Ginny assisted me with bringing all of the boxes in from the car, while the men set up wards. I had gone back for the last of the boxes and knapsack, locking the car, when I heard Fred scream my name. George had barely rounded the corner when my vision went completely black. I could hear screaming, maybe it was the Weasleys, but there was a voice I did recognize, but it was not a Weasley or Harry. I lost consciousness before I could place it.

 **xXx**

It had been three days since I lost consciousness. I knew it was always possible to do so the first time all four of my mates were with me at once. This meant either I was hit with a spell or Draco Malfoy, "Ferret" as I prefer, had found us. My body refused to fully gain consciousness, but I could feel a hand holding mine, it was not Ginny's gentle, tiny hand, it was rougher, larger, and far stronger. There were voices, but distinguishing them was difficult as they were mostly hushed.

"It has been nearly four days! If she doesn't wake up by the end of the night, we are moving her to the Manor! At least there she can be treated properly by Healers!" I figured that was Ferret, as he was the only one with a Manor that I was aware of. This meant all four of my mates were with me. It would take me some more time to wake.

"No, she wanted to come to her father's cabin for a reason. We can't be in the Wizarding World! Someone is after her, and if you are one of her mates, that means they are after you, as well". A female voice, probably Ginny, ground out towards the voice I believed was my childhood enemy's.

"Besides-" The next voice began.

"-we don't trust-" A similar, but slightly different voice continued.

"-ferrets." The first of the two new voices finished. Must have been the twins. Only they could finish each others sentences like that.

"Fine, but she needs a Healer!" Malfoy's familiar scowling voice rose slightly. I could not forget that voice, it was the one that taunted me for years. Though, it was pleasant change to not be on the receiving end of that scowl.

"Keep it down, you lot. Seriously, take it outside. Let Hermione rest". A fifth voice joined in, Charlie, it has to be his.

"Anyone know more about Celestial Nymphs?" One of the twins asked everyone else.

"I know some. But if things went to plan, Hermione would have met with each of you before this happened. She wanted to explain everything to each of you individually. Now, about this unconscious state she is in, it will pass. It takes five to seven days. What is happening is her body is preparing itself for the next step in what should have been the courting stage. Now, leave her alone and let her rest. If it takes more than a week for her to wake, we will find a solution then. But right now, we need to focus on finding Harry. Out with you all". The very obvious voice of Ginny Weasley demanded of my mates. A soft set of lips rested on my forehead before I felt coldness upon the hand that just had the warmth of another's.

"Don't worry, Hermione, none of us are leaving you. We will wait for you to wake up and clue us in," the gentle voice of, I could not place that voice, one of my mates cooed into my ear quietly. My body and mind fell back into the unconscious state.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

' _Domum Inhaerent_ ' is Latin and is loosely translated to ' _Attached to the House_ '.

Thank you for reading!

I would love to hear what you think. Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-reader is NerdyLionheartBruins, she does an amazing job and has open slots for beta-reading!

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: briebrie22, frances2, ForeverFated555, Shadowdancer9, gahmeep, Liz Lobos, Will love ever come, StarGirlPotter, elismaya, LittleFoot3, Miss Vampire 16, Meldz, The secret trio, Gold1Fire, CrazyGirl92, adavi821, SUZITROUBLE, pfanna, LadyMandy, Grolet, NanaGelva, SirenSingingTotheShadows, Ash-Castle, nostalgiakills, niki9198, and XxMoonlitShadowxX. As always, I will post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Thank you, again! Much love!


	4. Chapter Four - Waking Up

**Chapter Four - Waking Up**

Consciousness. I finally was regaining consciousness. My hearing was getting better and light could be seen from behind my eyelids. It had been days since I was fully conscious; how many? I still need to learn that much. Ferret and Charlie did not leave my side since my last attempt at consciousness when I heard them tell Ginny to go away if she was not going to help me. I thought it was a dream, but it was not as I had hoped.

Though the room was silent, I could feel a warm hand in each of my own cold ones. Deciding to slowly adjust to the world, I moved my fingers in each hand, hoping they would notice, something they did instantly.

"Fred, George, Ginny! She moved her hand! Get in here!" The less familiar voice called out. Charlie's voice, through quick deducing of who was here.

"Charlie, stop screaming. You might startle her into a heart attack," Ferret snarled, though the normal malice and venom of his words were gone.

After a grumble came from a distance, I felt my left hand go cold as the hand holding it slipped out. Slowly, I began to open my eyes. Nothing was as I thought it would be. I stared at the ceiling and noticed that they must have found my bedchambers, as the ceiling is the only one I was familiar with. There were my glow-in-the-dark stars set in constellations above me to mimic the night sky, the muggle way. I tuned out the conversation going on in the room and focused on the ceiling. It was easier to adjust like this, everything was overwhelming me and taking it slow was the only way I could manage to keep my nerves in check.

"Hermione, are you with us?" an impatient voice called out to me, slowly drawing me back into reality.

"Granger, focus on us. Come to our voices," the obviousness of it being Malfoy was clearer than Veritaserum.

"Don't talk to her like she has no brain, Ferret. She is the brightest witch of her age for a reason, she is smarter than you!" Ginny's tone begged for someone to allow her to Bat-Bogey Hex the blonde.

"Maybe if only one of us stays with her it won't be overwhelming and she might wake up," Charlie tried to reason.

"You called us-" one of the twins began.

"-in here because she was waking up. We don't think-" the other continued.

"-it is nice to throw us back out," the first finished.

"Fine, just keep it quiet. Let her come to us," Ginny gave up and I felt her petite hand embrace my formerly empty one.

"Ugh," I tried to speak but it only came out as a gurgling sound. By the single snicker I heard, I could tell Ferret wanted to comment, but was trying not to. The threat of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex seemed to be in the air around them and I do not think he wanted her wand trained on him.

"It's okay, slow down, Hermione. You are just waking up, it has been a week and day since you were last with us. Relax. Your muscles need to wake up with you. Fred, George, go get the potions the Healer prescribed for her," the youngest Weasley ordered her brothers..

If I could not speak, I was going to try sitting up. So, I tried, got extremely dizzy, and immediately fell back onto the pillow. This got everyone to chuckle at least.

"Really are a stubborn one, aren't you, Hermione?" Charlie joked.

"I swear, you can be too stubborn sometimes. You think you can handle anything. Lay down and don't try to talk. We don't think anything less of you for this. I know everyone wants answers, but that can wait," Gin tried to hide her laughter behind a scolding.

"Always one for danger, Granger," Malfoy chided with a snicker.

I heard two sets of feet running back into the bed chambers and noticed Ginny holding an open vial over my lips, "Open and drink. You have four vials. This one is to replenish your system of nutrients," I drank it. "This one," she held another vial to my lips, "will assist your equilibrium and help you sit up, though we were advised that you were to not get up until an hour after you took this". Again, I quickly drank it and found another vial prepared at my lips. "This one is to help awaken your muscles and strengthen your magical core". It tasted awful, unlike the other two, which held no taste. I wanted to throw it up, but quickly found it helping me, so I stomached the nausea, waiting for the last vial. It came, just as expected.

"This is the last one, it is a potion your grandmother sent here yesterday. According to the Healer, it is safe, and necessary for you to drink it, as you are a nymph. It is called 'Patiste Etairon', or Mate's Touch. Supposedly, it allows you to be near all of your mates without the effects of the unconsciousness coming back. Oh, speaking of your grandmother, she is adamant that she visits you before your moon cycles," Gin added as a side note. I quickly devoured the last vial and hoped it would work. Now that I think about it, there was a potion in the book with the same name; maybe it does work after all.

The room was silent as everyone waited for me to be able to speak. Tension sat heavy around us, I was beginning to wish that I could fall asleep instead of handling everyone at once. No such luck exists for me, I suppose. Slowly, I began to sit up. Fred and George rushed over to help readjust the pillows and prevent me from falling back down. Once I was upright, Charlie summoned a glass and filled it with water for me. The coolness of the water helped hydrate and soothe my throat.

"Hi everyone," my voice shaky as my nerves shot through. No one spoke. I assumed it was because everyone had questions for me, and no one wanted to open with their questions, yet. "Before anyone starts asking me things, I want to talk to each of you alone. Ginny first. After that, she will dictate whom I see in order of what she thinks I can handle. Please, I know, you all want to get answers, and you will, just… I need to do it slowly". It seemed that caused everyone to calm down slightly and with bowed heads, everyone but Gin left.

"Ginny, where is the box Phoebe gave me?" I asked, getting straight to business.

"In your beaded bag. No one was allowed to go through that… Here," she handed me my bag and I summoned the box out, casting a spell to return it to its proper size. The book I wanted to show each of the men was right on top.

"Thank you, I know this hasn't been easy for you. Trying to keep four men in line, good thing you grew up with six older brothers," I tried to make her smile and laugh, but failed.

"Hermione, three of your mates are my brothers. I know you can't control it, but why three of my brothers. And then, you add Ferret into this! I know, we suspected Ferret and the twins, but Charlie is a bit much. Mum is going to Avada you if Ron doesn't first! She will go on and on about how you can have three of her sons, but not the one that wants you. Fred and George admitted crushes on you the first day you were unconscious, you know. All four of them broke into a duel until I stepped between them and got hit with a stunner meant for Charlie.

"Ferret immediately stepped away from the duel and waited for Fred and George to stop. Charlie had gone to my aid at that point. I awoke on the sofa and was bombarded with questions about you because the twins knew I had more information than I let on. I had to explain about you being a nymph and some of the basics about it. How you had multiple mates and that if they all had the same dream, then you did as well, meaning your first transition happened. I want to ask why you never told me about the dream, but I am guessing it is because we were too busy to stop and talk, and by time we could, you were unconscious. Now, tell me all about it, the boys won't!"

"I am sorry that you were put in the middle of it all, Ginny, but I wasn't in the dream long enough. Basically, in my dream, I woke up next to Fred. Getting out of bed, I looked around the top story and got an idea of my future, but as I wandered through the bottom story, I stumbled into Charlie and learned that not only was I with George and Draco as well, but we had four kids in total and I was pregnant with triplets. Before I could learn more, I collapsed on the floor in the dining area and woke up in our reality. They may have had more of the dream than me, so I am sorry, I can't tell you more," I tried to hide the embarrassment as I recalled everything. It was personal and not something I was completely ready to share, but Ginny deserved to be the first to know.

"Alright, I accept that, but Hermione? You will need to find a safe place far away from mum soon. Phoebe mentioned that mum is looking for you, something about her inquiring of your Family Tree at the Ministry with Kingsley, and plans on making certain you never get a chance with any of her sons if you won't take Ron. You knew that mum was having difficulty absorbing everything, at least, that is what Charlie explained to me about her visit to Grimmauld Place. She still cannot see why you refuse to take Ron when you are willingly taking three other sons. That is why Phoebe keeps owling us, checking on you. She has several homes that you could take and use. They are part of your heritage, and your rightful property since you are Asteriae. Only an Asteriae by rightful goddess name can inherit and use the properties. She is going to be coming by regardless if we want her to or not next week. Since only you have met her, we cannot reject her signature from the wards. At least listen to her, she might be able to help more," Ginny tried to reason with me, knowing I will most likely walk out on Phoebe when she comes.

"As long as you are with me, I will sit through it." I sighed in exasperation. "But before I lose too much energy focusing on her, I have four men I need to speak with. Please, Fred and George first, you choose which one comes in now. Then Charlie, and lastly, Malfoy. If anyone has an issue with it, Bat-Bogey them," I smiled and hugged her close. "Thank you, Ginny".

Ginny smiled and left. It took a few moments before Fred appeared. By the sounds of it, he was kept waiting because Gin threatened each of them with hexes if they bothered me or were impatient. He sat down beside me and just waited for me to speak. It was a bit irritating. This man, who normally was so full of life and never quiet, was eerily silent.

"Fred, I know you have questions, first, just listen, since you prefer that," I tried to keep my tone from showing the irritation, "I am a Celestial Nymph. I know, those are really rare in our worlds. I grew up learning of Asteriae as a Greek myth. But, I just learned what I was two weeks ago. Nothing is going as planned. I hoped to do this differently. I have a book," I grabbed the emblazoned book and passed it to him, "This gave me most of the information I needed. But, as a Celestial Nymph, I take on at least four mates. One for Draco: the dragon. Two for Gemini: the twins. One for Aries: the ram. Now, there is always a possibility that I could have another mate dream between now and when my twenty-first birthday arrives. If that happens, I will gain more mates. Right now, it is just you four. Questions, I know you have them. Just…please… one at a time".

"Wow, that is a lot to take in. How long until you fully transition? Gin mentioned that you have several stages," he gave a weak smile and skimmed the pages of my book.

"Depends on when I plan on marrying you four. My final transition is the binding of each of us together. I just went through my first, with the dream. My second is maturing into my body over the next few weeks and it will be painful. The third is over two moon cycles, with my birth in the middle of them. And from there, the rest are around you men. Between courting you guys and having to not touch you at all due to the aches in my body it will cause, eventually causing immense amounts of pain, until binding, and then the binding, I will have a lot of worrying to do after my third transition," I did my best in answering his question.

"Why more than one mate?"

"I am not certain, but it could be that I am an Asteriae by goddess name, which means that I am technically the reincarnate of the original Asteriae, and she had multiple mates, all of which she dictated to the constellations she was thrown to protect in the heavens," my hand reached for his.

"How do you plan for us to be with you, all at once, or one at a time?" he took my hand and asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, the first time, it has to be all together…but…after that, one at a time is preferred. I would rather dote on each of you in person so you all feel special, than just lump you together as a group. Since you are each my mate, I know feelings will develop, especially as we all saw the same dream. Though, after I fell onto the floor, I woke and have no idea what happened after that".

"Okay, I understand that. But just so you know, none of us knows what happened after you fell on the floor, everything went black and we all woke up screaming and in a puddle of sweat. Whatever it was, it wasn't easy for us to handle, or we wouldn't have woken. Just one last thing…what do you want to do about mum?" His question surprised me.

"I was going to talk to all of you about that. Ginny wants me to run and hide, as does Phoebe, my grandmother that I despise. I will tell you all about that another time. But I don't want to run and hide who I am. I was a proud mudblood for so long, I can take whatever comes at me with this. The only reason we are even running is because I want to protect you and because we need to find Harry," I gave his hand a squeeze and realized that he did not want to leave my side. "Fred, just so you know, GInny spilled the beans about your crush on me. It's okay to not hide it from me anymore. I am not sure why you and George hid in the first place. Everyone was aware I didn't like Ron the way he and Molly wanted. There was no reason to hide. But that is in the past. Just don't hide it. It may help me fall in love with you sooner," I chided gently before releasing his hand. "Time for the next one to make me repeat this again".

He stood, kissed my forehead, which caused shivers to fly down my spine, and left without another word. I could not hear anything being said, but I could only assume he told Gin to send the next one in. George came in and we repeated the same process of questions and reading. The only difference was an extra question after I let him know to stop hiding his crush on me.

"Can I be your first date?" George straightened himself stoically and offered his hand, causing me to laugh at the sight.

"After I talk to the other two, if neither of them asks, then yes, you can. But if they do ask, I will assign you each a number and have Gin just call one out after I give them. That way it is fair. I will write down your names and the number given if it comes to that," I informed him with a giant smile. He was truly interested in me and I loved it. He left, sending in Charlie.

The process repeated itself much the same. Charlie, also, asked to be my first date, causing me to realize I would actually need to have Gin decide. He sat and talked with me about many other things, trying to keep my nerves calm. I learned about his job, what his favorite dragon was, an Antipodean Opaleye, and that his secret dream is to become a British Dragonologist with his own Sanctuary closer to home. We finished not long after that and the dread of facing Ferret sank in.

Malfoy strode in and sat near me. While I could tell that I needed to go through everything again, I could, also, see that he knew a lot more about me than the others. "Malfoy," the monotonous tone was my own, "listen first, ask second". I gave him the same information I did the others, and this time included the answers to the questions I felt sure to receive. He sat silently, waiting for me to finish. It took me less time than expected and he had a few questions ready.

"What about our past? Do you plan on analyzing that or trying to figure out where we stand now?" the undertone seriously accused me of being an analytical freak and I hated it.

"Our past will need to be settled, not this moment, but soon. We will figure out where we stand over time, Malfoy. Just because you are one of my mates, does not mean you and I are these two sickly sweet lovebirds that just immediately drop seven years of torment. No, we address it soon. Just not today. I am still weak from being unconscious for eight days," I tried to hide the growl, but I would guess I failed, as his face contorted into a brief moment of morose before it took on its stony blank look again.

"Fine, hurry up with that. I know about you, a lot more than you think. Celestial Nymphs are more than just rare, they are becoming extinct. It takes longer for an Asteriae to come forth in your family. You are the only ones that are celestial nymphs, but you, Granger, are a true nymph, aren't you, Asteriae?"

"Yes, I am, Malfoy. What do your parents think of me soiling their precious pureblood line with my creature blood? Is that worse than the muddy blood I once had?" the snarl just would not remain in my head and I regretted it the moment it came out. Malfoy's face and body tensed at that and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Father is dead, he chose death over the Kiss. Mother is beside herself with grief and would encourage me to marry for love or mate over just marrying to keep the line pure. As for creature blood, you are no creature. You are considered a goddess among us. This is why people are after you. If they could persuade you to fall for them before your mate dream, you would be forced to marry people who are not your mates and that would kill you, but allow the other people access to your power. At least with your true mates, we cannot use it in ways that could hurt you or anyone you withhold permission from.

"This ensures it never gets used improperly. Before you ask, I am your mate, and as your mate, I can always sense you. That is how I was able to find you so easily. Mother is aware of me finding you and of the whole situation. As accepting as she is of the situation, she is still cautious because you are the Hermione Granger. The one that has had torture beyond imagination due to our family. She is worried you will reject us because of it. I will leave that there for now, it looks as if you should eat and sleep more. Just because I was a nasty bully to you in school, does not mean I am the same now. People change. War changes people. Don't judge until you attempt with an open mind," Ferret patted my hand and left.

Ginny came in with soup and tea, allowing me to eat in the peace and quiet of my bed chambers. I allowed everything to seep into my mind and found myself quite happy with my mates. Charlie had come and collected my dishes as I settled down to sleep. Three vials of potions and several 'goodnight's later, I slept. Well, that was until I heard a blood curdling scream from downstairs.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you for reading!

Your continued support is welcomed and appreciated! Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-reader is NerdyLionheartBruins, she does an amazing job and has open slots for beta-reading! My second beta-reader is Erulastiel-Ithilwen, who is helping me with more of the storyline, plot, and characters aspect, fine-tuning my hard work and helping me grow as an author.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows:Erulastiel-Ithilwen, nerd girl of awesome, cutipieeva, vjensen137, princess-alice-malfoy-granger, Nala Moon, rebecca Edelen, LeilaniStar, shaymars, tkm8949, Ilovejayderpeyter, silly60, LeetoStar85, alettadipollo, Bella67x, branwen-s, Dauntlessshadowhunter, genoue, FireworkRR75, hopelesszee, Katana Nightingale, poetrylover22, shycoyotegirl, shanileyba, lovinxoxo, XxMoonlitShadowxX, and Kitty (I hope you keep reading and thank you for the review). As always, I will post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Thank you, again! Much love!

Wait! That is not all! There is one last matter of business to attend to! Here we go, I found it… A riddle. Before I inform you of the riddle, take note that rules are as follows: you must be a member logged into the system in order to even have a chance at winning (I need to PM you if you win), and you must remain respectful to the others that are attempting to guess the correct answer (or I disqualify you). That being said, the first person to guess correctly, will have a character created around them that will enter after chapter ten and remain in the story for three chapters, with reappearances in the much later ones. You and I will be working pretty closely to create the character and give them a purpose. I already have their main purpose in mind, but we can discuss other situational events for them. If no one is able to guess correctly by chapter six, the event will close and I will use my back-up character.

Now, what you have most likely been waiting for, the riddle!

 _My passage is dark,_

 _Only lit by branches._

 _My chamber is uniform,_

 _As I hide your path._

 _To find the passage you seek,_

 _You must mark me._

 _And through the dozen,_

 _Only one requires a key._

 _What am I?_


	5. Chapter Five - Problems Arise

**Chapter Five - Problems Arise**

The blood curdling scream woke me instantly. I reached for my wand and stumbled out of bed. Running towards my door, I threw it open and took off down the corridor to the staircase. Fred and George were right behind me as I took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, I noticed Ferret casting shields to protect from an onslaught of spells.

"What is going on?" I tried to project my voice over the chaos.

"Weaselette is trying to kill me and the dragon tamer is on her side!" Ferret shouted in response.

"What did you do?" My wand was at the ready and I took in my surroundings, calculating my spells.

"I accidentally walked in on her in the washroom. She left the door unlocked and ignored my knocks. Not my fault she was naked in the tub," he flushed a little at his honesty.

"Walking in on a woman in the washroom, that is normally inexcusable, but I can see why it isn't your fault. Let me by. I will try and talk to her. Then, I will deal with you," I called to Ferret before shoving past him with two body binds on the tip of my tongue. Quick wand work and both Charlie and Gin were bound. I gave Malfoy a hard stare daring him to try and retaliate. He chose not to. "Now, lets get to the bottom of this and allow me back to sleep peacefully".

"We will-" Fred stood next to Ginny.

"-Just stay to protect you, Hermione". George took the place next to Charlie before I unbound both Weasleys.

"I swear, a single wand is pointed at another and I will use you for my Nymph magic practice for a week. Plus, I have been told I am rather spectacular with a Stinging Hex when needed. Do not push me. I am cranky as it is," I scolded everyone. "Ginny, you first".

"Ferret walked in on me in the tub! He saw me naked! It is an invasion of privacy. He refused to apologize after as well," Ginny scowled as her face turned bright red.

"Did you lock the door like you are supposed to?" I inquired, knowing the answer.

"Well, no, but no one was up…" she drifted off, looking down.

"Did he at least knock?" Though I knew the answer, I had to at least ask and cover the bases.

"No… Well, maybe… I didn't hear him knock, but I fell asleep in the bath," her voice was becoming timid and she realized that it was her own fault.

"There you go, piece it together yourself. As for you, Charlie, why are you involved?" I shot my attention straight towards him.

"Ginny was screaming about how Malfoy saw her naked in the tub against her will. I instantly wanted to defend her for that. It is a wicked thing to do, spying on someone in the bath. But now, I see I should have gotten the story first. Sorry, Malfoy," he had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Gin, lock the door and don't fall asleep next time, ya?" At Ginny's nod, he stood and bade everyone 'goodnight'.

Ferret, I mean, Malfoy, I really need to stop calling him 'Ferret', stood and bowed his head slightly in my direction before heading to his sleeping quarters. I had no idea where anyone else was sleeping, yet. This left the twins, Gin, and myself. I looked at Ginny and noticed she was exhausted, so I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and sent her to bed.

I sat with Fred and George on the loveseat, trying to calm down. My magic was still uneasy and untrained. Both men placed one of their hands around my own and I felt my body relaxing. It took a few minutes, but I realized that I was falling asleep between them. A pair of strong hands lifted me, carrying me for a while, until I felt the comfort of a bed. Opening my eyes, that I did not realize I shut, I spotted Fred and George sitting next to me, waiting.

"Thank you, boys. I am much too tired to have made it up on my own," my voice barely audible, but they heard it.

"You're welcome". They spoke in unison before standing and leaving. Sleep came quickly after and I did not wake until late morning.

It was near lunch when I finally woke to a loud thud coming from near my four-poster bed. My hand shot to my wand and eyes flew open as I investigated the sound, ready to defend myself. Relief washed over me as I noticed Ginny standing with her hands up in defense, as if prepared for me to fire a spell towards her. Lowering my wand, I gave her a weak smile and sat up properly.

"I came to ensure you took your vials last night and that you take them again. The men are downstairs, George mentioned you would be choosing one of the men to go on a date with and that I would be in charge of the selection by random order. Get yourself dressed and we will do that over brunch. One good thing about four men vying over you, you do not have to make food for yourself; they are competing for the honor by cooking for you. I advise staying away from anything Malfoy makes. His food made my stomach churn," Gin smiled and patted my shoulder as I stood and took my vials. Three potions into my system, I needed a shower.

I thanked Ginny and sent her on her way as I took for the washroom. Remembering to lock the door, I waved my wand quickly and showered. Having chosen a pair of longer denim shorts and a simple grey crop top, I dressed and wand dried my hair before sending my dirty clothes to the laundry basket within my room and heading to the kitchen.

Once I entered, I noticed four distinctly different smells. The first was of obviously burned tomatoes, followed by close to burnt eggs. Smells three and four were actually pleasant, the third was of french toast, while the remaining smell consisted of a honey and fruit smell, seemed nearly a pastry smell. I sat down at the set table and watched Ginny yell at Malfoy and Charlie for burning the food. Which one did what, I was not sure yet. That meant the twins could cook and do it well.

It had taken them a while to notice I was sitting here, because the moment they did, they were just about done cooking. George had just sent a plate of french toast over and it nearly smacked me in the head, which caused everyone to look behind them, spying me. There was no use trying to stay quiet any further. I had four men trying to gain my attention all at once. I knew that I needed to hurry and get the first date settled.

There was a spell I used once, to help identify which student was out of bed and how many times I spoke to them. It was a simple spell, really. All I had to do was think of the number, wave my wand, and it would appear on their forehead. This just meant Gin would have to stand behind the men with their backs to her in order for it to be fair. They and I could see each others' numbers, though. Which would force a silencing spell to be cast on those that want to participate.

We all had been sitting and eating when George asked if I had chosen who would accompany me on the first date. Shaking my head, I explained what I would do to rectify that. All four men readily agreed and Ginny found herself waiting behind her brothers and Malfoy for me to cast the spell and her to choose the order. Silencing the men, I gave her the all clear to go and she did.

"I am going to switch this up. The last person to go on a date with Hermione is number three, then the third to go with her is number one, second to go is number two, and first to go is number four. Who is in that order? Four, two, one, three?" Ginny called out and asked.

"Number four is Fred, two is Charlie, one is George, and three is Malfoy. There, that is the order. We will wait for dates until after Harry is found. I will spend time with each of you every day, but we will do a lot together. Harry is priority. We have no idea if he is even safe. But, I need to remind each of you that over the next few weeks, my body will be maturing, which will be extremely painful at times. Please, just do not cause more issues. If you do, I will force you to be the last I take on a date. If that is all about the mate stuff, let us focus on cleaning and planning a rescue for Harry. Gin, later, you and I will speak about Phoebe. I know it is important to speak with her," I tried to smile, but felt my energy draining as I spoke about the one woman that destroyed everything I thought about her as a child with her owl a fortnight ago.

Ginny agreed and planning was underway. We figured that if we could get our hands on the Deluminator, we could easily have Ginny track Harry like that. But then, we would need to find and speak with Ron, and that seemed like a bad decision right now. Charlie decided that he would try and speak with Percy to see where their family was at before we continued. With the decision made to wait on Charlie, everyone found something to keep themselves busy with.

George and Fred worked on a few projects for their shop. Malfoy focused on using his connections with his mother to gain more information for us about Phoebe, Celestial Nymphs, who could be after us, and my rights as the Asteriae. That allowed Ginny and I to speak about Phoebe's upcoming visit.

"Hermione, I know you do not want to see her, but you need to gain control over the properties, or they could go to someone far more conniving. If you do not gain control of them by your eighteenth birthday, they could end up in auction and all of the secretive information within those walls could be given to the people coming after you. Please, for your safety and my brothers'," she begged of me.

"Of course, I will do it. I can't bear to witness anyone in pain because of me, again. Just, when she is here, do not leave me with her. We still need to find something to keep the boys from coming down and interrupting us. Bat-Bogey Hex placed on a ward, so that if they try to exit a specific room, they won't be able to?" I suggested.

"That could work. It would have to keep them from hearing things, in case things get heated with you and Phoebe. We can't have them trying to barge in," my redheaded best friend laughed at the idea, so did I.

"Alright, tomorrow then. Let's get it done and over with," I resigned. With that, she took off to send the owl and Charlie had returned. We all gathered in the sitting room, waiting to hear what happened.

"Mum is still chasing us, no idea where to look since we are in the muggle world. Dad has been going to work and Andie returned with Teddy shortly after they left with mum. Percy has only heard from everyone once a week, he is doing well. Bill is safe, but Fleur is irrational and, quite frankly put, bitchy. Ron, on the opposite hand, is distraught, violent, and drinking excessively. He found out about you, Hermione, and about us, guys. With Harry gone, it is even worse. Mum has apparently promised Ron that she will make sure he marries you, Hermione.

"If she does succeed, you know what that could do to all four of us, right? It would kill you, and force each of us to slowly die. Percy found that bit of information and has tried forcing it down mum's throat, but it is failing so far. Next thing though, Hermione, you are wanted by the Ministry to have your wand removed on your eighteenth birthday, not to mention, you will need to register with them your Celestial Nymph and choose to either take your rightful properties or put them up for auction that day. The only way to keep this from happening is for Harry to come back and argue on your side. Kingsley is offering to try and help you with keeping most of your life hidden.

"Being Asteriae, that is something that is rare, powerful, and worshipped. You will have many suitors attempt to sway you, which Percy suggests that a swift engagement and wedding as soon as your moon cycles are done. This would ensure your safety and once you have bound mates no one in the Wizarding World, nor muggle, can interfere. Which would put a stop to the people chasing us. Lastly, the Ministry is now searching for Harry. Alright, that being said, we are getting the Deluminator tomorrow. Percy will be retrieving it from Ron. Let's hope that it works, ya?" Charlie finished his briefing and we all just nodded in agreement.

"Granger, I, too, have information for you. Mother has invited you for tea the moment you are out of hiding and hunting, first off. Second off, while being a Celestial Nymph has its rewards, you have a sacred responsibility to the Wizarding World. Once you recognize yourself as Asteriae, you will be changing the world, as we know it. Since you will be the thirteenth since the original Asteriae, you are prophesied to govern the whole of the Wizarding World, along with the four mates, Draco, the dragon, Gemini, the twins, and Aries, the ram.

"You do realize that governing our whole world will be a task you must take upon your twenty-fifth birthday to keep order in our world? Most of the Ministry does not wish this to happen. Mother mentioned that Kingsley 'accidentally' let it slip three weeks ago in a meeting with the board members of the Wizengamot. She had overheard two members speaking of it when she went in for her weekly probation meeting.

"Also, your properties will need to be taken into our hands, otherwise, Mother will lose the Malfoy vaults in an attempt to keep them from others. The properties were once part of the Black bloodline, as they were part of the Celestial Nymphs, where do you think we get our names from? She will not relinquish them to any others. So, please, as your future husband, make certain Mother never has a nasty thing to say about you and just take the properties," Malfoy pleaded slightly. His pride was attempting to shadow the plea, but I knew he wanted this more than anything, and as his future wife, who had the sole rights to these places, I held his Mother's fortune and their happiness in my hands. I would not harm them, as they would be family soon.

"I understand both of your concerns. My grandmother, Phoebe, will be arriving tomorrow to speak with me. Ginny will be there, as to keep me from losing my temper, but you men will not be allowed to stay. I plan on having you all go to work on a project and locking you all into a room together, Ginny will be placing her Bat-Bogey Hex on the wards to the door, so attempting to exit will not end well. I do plan on controlling the properties, but I do not wish to hide within them. As for people coming after us, we will figure out how to deal with them as time goes on, but for now, my priority is Harry. I refuse to marry without him to walk me down the aisle, I am sorry if that inconveniences anyone's plans, but it is how this will be.

"Harry first, dealing with the Ministry and Kingsley second. I refuse to cooperate with anyone that stands in my way. If you plan on stopping me from doing this, then, by all means, just save yourself my hexing and leave now. Each of you knows other safe places to hide in, so we all know you are not here just to hide.

Ginny, you and I will discuss how to use the Deluminator later, I was there when Dumbledore's Will was read, and I was there when Ron explained how it worked for him, so I am best to help you with learning it. Charlie, keep me informed about Molly, I really wish that she would understand, but if I must take actions, I need to know what for. Malfoy, tea with your mother will be fine, but on my terms and once I feel safe enough. I know she would be able to assist me in many ways.

"Fred and George, please, will the both of you focus on your shop and keeping that running? We cannot afford for anyone to believe that you both are my mates and with me. This means that you will both need to appear there pretty frequently, so Polyjuice Potion must be taken by at least one other person here, and it can't be me, because if I do, it interferes with the transitioning and that would end poorly. So, Charlie and Malfoy, which one of you will be joining the twins through Polyjuice?" I finished my tirade inquisitively.

"We can take turns," Charlie suggested, to which, Ferret nodded.

"Fantastic. Now, we will need you to take turns as a female, so gathering someone's hair, preferable muggleborn, that way it is less of a hassle to keep the press from watching your every move, so that our secrets can remain hidden. Charlie, can you do that for me? Twelve hairs to start with. You will have to play the role of one of the twins' girlfriends, just keep the act classy and discreet, to ensure safety. So, just handholding and maybe a hug if really needed. Remember, it is to keep each of you safe and protected," I glared pointedly at my mates. No one grumbled, but I could feel the dislike for my idea swarm the room.

"Before anyone suggests it, Ginny is too young. Speaking of, I hope you lot have been continuously removing the Trace off her wand while I was unconscious," I asked them, only gathering nods.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with the plans, but no one seemed to like them. Not that I could blame them, to be safe; they would need to slightly degrade themselves within our knowledge, it felt wrong. Deciding that Charlie would leave and find the right muggleborn while Malfoy and Ginny worked on dinner, Gin decided she would teach him to cook, and the twins would focus on their shop for the night, we all parted ways. I knew there were several owls that I needed to tend to, and would do so during this small time alone.

I wandered back to my bedchambers and sat at my desk. A set of parchment, a quill, inkwell, and wax seal set sat on the top awaiting my use. The small pile of unopened owls sat in the center of the desk. Opening the first, I found that Professor McGonagall requested my attendance to complete my seventh year N.E.W.T. exams just before the term began. This would allow me to complete my N.E.W.T.s and not have to bear the student body's attempts at gaining control of me, as Asteriae.

The next three owls were from the Ministry, reminding me of the need to register as the Celestial Nymph, and to be prepared for my wand to be snapped on my eighteenth birthday. An owl from Phoebe stating she would be bringing all documents to the properties when she visits and a list of other items she will need someone to assist her in bringing over, this meant I would need to send Ginny to her. Lastly, an owl from Ron: demanding me to take him back or to pay the consequences of betraying him for his own brothers and Malfoy. This last one meant I would need to seek the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler to keep him from coming after me. Making it publicly known that I refuse to be in a relationship with Ron and that I never have been in one with him.

Deciding that I would owl the Daily Prophet and Luna to explain that I would guarantee each an interview with me, I quickly wrote and sent the owls. I refused to send an owl back to Ron; instead, I opted to allow Percy to inform him of the consequences. A discussion with Ginny later would remedy the issue with Phoebe, and a quick owl accepting Professor McGonagall's offer finished my responses. The Ministry would just have to deal until I found Harry. With nothing left to worry about at the moment, I returned downstairs and smelled something delectable from the kitchens. Nothing was burned this time.

We sat for supper, and enjoyed a small roast with all of the trimmings. After supper, we discussed how tomorrow would work. Charlie would leave early to retrieve the Deluminator, while Malfoy would visit his mother and gather every book they had on Celestial Nymphs. We would then eat lunch together and the men would go to the study room and work on organizing all of the information we have so far about Celestial Nymphs and what their responsibilities were to the Wizarding World. Ginny and I would apparate to Phoebe's and help her gather whatever she needed to bring before coming back with her in tow. This meeting would not last longer than two hours, just long enough to enjoy afternoon tea with her at the end. Regrouping after that and hunting for Harry would begin, finally.

Charlie produced the hairs of Penelope Clearwater, one of Percy's closest friends. She had offered the hairs and promised to remain out of wizarding eyes unless told otherwise. This helped us greatly; we now had someone we could trust to help protect us. After tomorrow's events, we would be able to show Fred and George living a normal life, for the time being, and keep each of us protected. With promises to meet during breakfast, I went up to the washroom, showered, and found myself in bed reading more about Asteriae. Tomorrow promised chaos and new knowledge, I looked forward to finally getting past this and beginning to find Harry.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you for reading!

Your continued support is welcomed and appreciated! Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-reader is NerdyLionheartBruins, she does an amazing job and has open slots for beta-reading! My second beta-reader is Erulastiel-Ithilwen, who is helping me with more of the storyline, plot, and characters aspect, fine-tuning my hard work and helping me grow as an author.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: bakerusaf, Miyu Maniac, Cycy1822, -Zabini, morgan. s. hyde, witch71, jmfantasy, harryfansuper, nikyla, joeli.d, 07Hermione07, angelmusic7, Cheryl Grant, CAMom, DarkheartsRU, Charisma91, LittleLottie187, Hannah Bowers, Breathetheworld47, wendyr9, miss-glitz, booksmusicandsurfing, shaymars, and XxMoonlitShadowxX. As always, I will post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Two last orders of business here: First off, due to four of my fingers being pretty much out of commission, Friday's update is postponed. I found a vital storyline error and need to fix that before I can send it to my beta-readers, which means it has to wait. This, also, means for those of you that were waiting for my next story to get its first chapter, you will have to be patient. I can only do so much right now. Thank you for your patience in advance! Secondly, the riddle is open until the next chapter is posted, which gives you all time! Here is a hint for those that need a boost in solving it: While it is in the realm of Harry Potter, you are looking for a room or passageway of sorts.

Thank you, again! Much love!


	6. Chapter Six - Testing Relationships

**Chapter Six - Testing Relationships**

We had just finished our breakfast and the meeting that followed. We reiterated last night's plan, focused on any problems that could arise with the plan, to which there were very few problems we could foresee. Charlie left for Percy's safe house, or better known as Audrey's flat, and Malfoy went to his mother's manor. In an hour, we planned on having Charlie back, and by using the Protean Charm on galleons, like I did in D.A., we had a method of communicating with each other if needed. This allowed us to just grip the coin and think of the message we needed to convey. Charlie added another charm that allowed everyone to use their galleons as a portkey to either get out of trouble, or to locate the galleon that sent the last message, which should never be removed from their persons.

I had opted to wait in the sitting room and plan our hunt for Harry. First thing we would need to do is see if the Deluminator worked. Assuming it would not, we needed another plan, and I had one just in case. I was just hoping to not resort to it. Ginny mentioned something similar, but it would only work if Harry was hiding and not kidnapped, besides, we could not use her as bait. We would need another plan, and that is why I sat here thinking.

"Hermione, can I interrupt?" one of the twins asked, causing me to raise my head and notice it was Fred.

"Of course, what can I do for you, Fred?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"I was hoping that we could talk about Harry for a moment. George has an idea to find him, but we would need you to do so. Would you happen to have any of his items on you? Perhaps something personal or even something with his DNA on it would work. Ginny said she didn't have anything of his except an old shirt, though it was too old to use, but you being clever and like a sister to him, I thought you might," Fred rambled.

"Yes, I do, I have an old comb he used while we were hunting Horcruxes. Haven't thought of cleaning that bag out until now. I can summon it, but I also have four other things. Two are pieces of jewelry he gave me years ago. I never told Gin about them, so I advise you don't either unless you want her wrath and mine," I laughed softly and summoned the comb. Luckily, it still had a few strands of Harry's hair. "What are your plans with this?"

"We have played with the Trace spell for a while now, and we think we could finally finish tweaking it to become a locator spell of witches and wizards as long as you have something personal of theirs or their DNA. In theory, this would lead us right into complications, but it is something we are going to try to complete regardless. Ginny and you are both suffering without Harry, this is the reason we risk so much," he thanked me quickly and ran out of the room with the comb. Finally, a plan that could work. If it did, by tomorrow night, we could have Harry back safely.

No such luck. Twenty minutes later a loud combustion came from above me and both twins ran down shortly after trying to reassure me that the fact they were scorched was nothing to worry about. I shrugged my shoulders, telling them I would leave it up to Charlie to deal with them. Back to planning, I suppose.

The twins had a point, if we could find a way to use his DNA to track him, it would be the quickest way to rescue him. All we would need to do is be prepared for an attack the moment we entered the location of Harry. But, there was one way I knew I could find him. It was with the locket he gave me. Whenever it was opened by one of us, we could always find the other's location, as an inscription could be found within, _'Find within my safety. - Harry'_. But the inscription was just a small part, if the colors of the hidden clear crystal altered to a red, it meant they were in danger, black meant mortal peril, white meant dead, blue meant unharmed. The last thing, that made this locket special, was we could whisper the other's name and see a small glimpse through their eyes for three seconds. It was never enough to interfere or be caught, but it was enough to know how to arrive if the other needed to get to them.

Deciding this was the best method I ran up to my chambers and quickly located the locket. I placed it around my neck, promising myself that I would explain it to Ginny before I mentioned it to anyone else. She deserved to know why I had it and how it only worked for us. Besides, Harry planned on giving her something similar, but much more extravagant. She would need to know that as well.

I meandered back to the sitting room and found Charlie waiting, I called for the others to join and we discussed at length of the news Charlie was giving us.

"There was a sighting of Harry early this morning near Hogwarts. No one thinks he is kidnapped anymore, so no one plans on searching for him. But we will. I got the Deluminator, so Ginny, you and Hermione can work with it later. There is far more important news to be heard and dealt with.

"Hermione, you need to come out into the public's eye soon. People are starting to believe the trash that the Prophet is saying about you. This morning, you were on the front page with the title, 'Muggleborn or Not, This Nymph is Dark'. They are turning everyone against you. The sources cited in the column are Kingsley and several other Order members that work within the Ministry. You do realize, you won't be able to rescue yourself if you wait much longer, right?" Charlie finished and everyone stared at me, waiting for my decisions.

"Charlie, once Harry is back, things will be fixed. I trust Harry and I saved the Wizarding World with him. Once he is back, I will face the world again. Today, I claim my rightful properties; that should be enough for today. I have two interviews I am planning, one with Luna, the other with the Prophet. When I hear back from both of them, I will inform you all. Besides, I will have no hearing of anything further than today until Phoebe has come and gone. Please, today is already hard enough on me," I begged the Weasleys. Ginny wrapped her arm around me and patted my shoulder in acceptance.

"Alright, we will leave it be for now, but we will be talking about this after supper, Hermione," Charlie's voice was gentler than before.

We had sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments when we heard Malfoy return. He stormed inside with a stack of books, but was not alone. Following him was one of his friends, I believe it was Blaise Zabini. I felt my stomach turn over on itself. This was not good, we needed to leave today because if it. Fred and George, as if reading my mind, stood and body bound the Slytherin before turning and demanding answers from Malfoy.

"He refused to leave me alone. I warned him following me would be a poor decision, but he would not listen. He is not under any charms or jinxes, but he is oddly curious about Granger and what the Prophet has been saying about her. Knowing it is rubbish he still chose to follow me. He is harmless though," Malfoy added as a side note to his lengthy response.

"Boys, bind him with rope, but allow him the freedom to use his voice and explain for himself," my voice calm and direct. The twins obliged.

"Granger, here are the answers you seek. I am not able to report you, even if my life depended on it as I am bound to Draco through an Unbreakable. We did it years ago to protect each others' secrets, and he did say that you were a secret, for now, which means my lips can never open unless I am around only those of which the secret is about and they are knowing of it. The second answer you seek is why I want to follow him. I needed to know if you were safe. The Ministry has begun investigating your lineage and how you are at fault for Harry being kidn-" Zabini tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"I swear to Merlin, if you finish that word, I will hex your bits off. It is codswallop! I would never kidnap Harry. That is outrageous! He is like my brother!" My nymph magic was swirling around me as my anger became more and more out of control, forcing the bindings on Zabini to fall loose. Fred and George ran to me and tried to pin me down. Ginny attempted to get close enough to pat my shoulder, but was unable to. I had inadvertently sent her flying across the room, which Malfoy had slowed her descent and cast a cushioning charm to protect her. He then told everyone that if they were not one of my four mates, they would need to be in another room.

I heard the twins rebinding Zabini and escorting him and Gin to another room with wards to protect them while Charlie and Malfoy came to my side. They waited for the twins to return, apparently they were all needed, or Malfoy was waiting to drop the task on someone else. My vision became dark and I could sense their pleading for me to gather myself together, but I just could not do so. Harry was my brother I could not harm him. I protected him through much worse that anyone could imagine. Where was Harry? That was who I needed. Then I felt it, soft lips against my own. Someone was kissing me and it began to tame my magic. I felt the control beginning to seep back into my core, and then I fainted.

I woke and the cabin was in a chaotic state. Apparently, from the voices I heard, Phoebe was downstairs waiting on me. This meant I had been unconscious for hours, if not most of the afternoon. I needed to meet with her quickly. Then there was the problem of Zabini being here as well. This posed the largest problem. I had to find a way to keep him quiet, Unbreakable Vow or not, I still did not trust him. Trust would need to be earned and I was not even certain I believed he had an Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy. It would be very Slytherin of them to say they did in order to gain information. I could be paranoid, but the paranoia was what helped keep Harry, Ron, and myself alive during our hunt for Horcruxes.

Sitting up, I spotted the Weasley men standing in the doorway trying to keep their conversation quiet. Their backs turned to me gave me the perfect opportunity to use one of my Nymph spells. I looked at them carefully before closing my eyes and muttering the spell, _Ypo ton elencho mou,_ causing each of them to turn and focus on me. I loved that this was a simple spell and that it allowed me to have control over them for a short amount of time, at least until I got stronger. This was needed to ensure they would gather Malfoy and Zabini before locking themselves within the library, allowing Ginny and I peace to deal with Phoebe.

"Boys, please, gather the other two men and enter the library. Charlie, set up wards to protect the library in case something happens, and ensure no one is able to get out without my entry. Fred and George, figure out if Zabini is dangerous. Other than those tasks, you five will research what needs to be gone through. Thank you, I will see to it that I am downstairs in a moment," I spit out quickly and sweetly.

The Weasleys quickly obeyed and I found them entering the library as I finished descending the stairs to find Gin and Phoebe. I had taken a turn after the library and noticed the two women I sought sitting on separate armchairs in the sitting room, both bickering about what was best for me. I waited to see if Gin would defend my actions, it seemed she was. Decidedly, I stepped into the room completely and cleared my throat.

"Phoebe, I apologize for being late, but I see Ginny has updated you on why. Thank you for coming and bringing everything. Now, I do not wish to run behind much longer, so please, let us skip the polite greetings and begin business," my voice cold and unwavering.

Phoebe nodded at me and sat down, pulling out several boxes of information. "Here is a set of boxes that you will need as time goes on. But I must give you the permits and deeds to the properties first, so allow me to gather those," the woman that I once thought of as a grandmother spoke with little confidence.

"Of course," I replied before turning to Ginny, "Thank you, Ginny, for helping me out and dealing with everything". I hugged the woman I considered my best friend before turning back to business.

"Here," Phoebe held out a rather large pile of parchments and scrolls, "There are the permits, allowances, deeds, and vaults that you now own. On top of it, you will need one last parchment it is in the Ministry. That parchment will be what allows you to take control of the Ministry, as is your birthright. If you refuse to sign that in blood, you are asking for a one-way ticket to your death. It will not be easy to get that parchment, so you will need someone like Harry Potter or even Kingsley Shacklebolt to assist you. Please, be careful. This world needs a new person in control and one that cares for its inhabitants".

All I could do was nod at the amount of parchments. I could tell I would need Phoebe to witness most of the deeds and permits being transferred and it seemed as if I would need to go into Gringotts soon as well. Knowing all of this, I decided that we would need a trip into Diagon Alley soon, and I would need to stop hiding. This meant that Harry needed to be found, and quick. We spent an hour going over the deeds and permits, having me sign each one after learning of their origins and what they contain. The allowances were simple to go through and only needed a drop of blood to activate, as well as the vaults, but the vaults, also, required my appearance with the parchments in Gringotts to speak to Gringott himself.

"Phoebe, is there anything else we need to discuss or sign?" Ginny asked the woman.

"Yes, we need to discuss your transformation, Hermione. We, also, need to discuss if you plan on taking your goddess name or keeping your given one. If you take your goddess name, things can be different for you," Phoebe began to explain before I cut her off.

"Of course, let us finish this over tea," I stood and made my way to the kitchen, gathering a teapot, three cups and spoons, tea, sugar, honey, and milk, before returning to the sitting room. "Here we go," I muttered a spell to heat the teapot until it was piping hot. Ginny summoned the only things I forgot, the biscuits and plates. I would have to thank her later for always being the one to help when I needed it.

"Since we are all set with tea, Hermione, we need to discuss these things," Phoebe stated with a motherly tone that forced me to bite my tongue and refrain from remarking rudely. The old cod made her tea before continuing, "First, let us discuss the risks of keeping your given name and the risks of using your goddess name. You must be aware that being recognized as Asteriae is something important and, yet, extremely dangerous. Using your given name will cause people to constantly recognize you as the heroine of the war, and not as the important person you actually are.

"Meanwhile, Asteriae would put a target on your back," she continued without leaving room for interruptions. "Here though, are the differences in the positive outcomes. 'Hermione' would ensure your safety to an extent, but it would cost you more important things, like your role in the Ministry. 'Asteriae' would grant you more power and influence than anyone, including Harry Potter and the Minister himself. You would have the highest protection and as 'Asteriae' you have final say in all laws, past, present, and future. This would enable you to do as you wished in many areas where you would have difficulty otherwise.

"Also, be aware that you can only properly own all of the properties and the Asteriae's possessions as long as you take that name. The moment you enter the Ministry on your birthday, whatever name you choose is official and will alter every document regarding you, as long as it is within the legal standards". That woman could drone on and on. Frankly, it annoyed me, but, alas, here was my moment to input my opinion and thoughts.

"I will take 'Asteriae' when the time comes, but this is not for your benefit, Phoebe, it is for my mates and my friends. I cannot put them at risk because I failed to do all I could to protect them. You spoke of more information on my upcoming transformations?" that bat nodded. "Continue with that then. I do not wish for my time to be consumed here when I need to prepare supper for my mates," I scowled in irritation.

"Yes, your transformation into the Nymph is going to be rather painful, but there is a specific pain potion you will need to create, as the Wizarding World does not have ones that will work on a Nymph. But, the most important thing you need to know is that during your moon cycles, you cannot interact in any sort of sexual and intimate encounters with your mates. If you do, you put both you and that mate at risk of death, as a Nymph cannot control her emotions properly during these stages, which means her magic is uncontrollable. You will need to follow the directions in the _Nymph's Journal_ , the one with the emblem, when you begin that stage.

"On your birthday, enter the Ministry with all four of your mates, and any other protectors. Kingsley is planning to have you detained the moment you set foot within the antechambers, which is where you need to go. It would even be better if one of your friends that are out of Ministry's eyes went in and you never use magic within the walls until you are in the antechamber. This, along with several concealing charms would ensure your safety. Do not use Polyjuice, as after your escape with your best friends last year, the Ministry has set up several wards to reveal identity and punish the user". When she met no comments, Phoebe continued.

"There is just one other thing about your birthday, the moment the sun sets, you need to have yourself locked within a room on your own. The transition you suffer that night will force your body, mind, and soul to alter completely. You will have the same personality, but your body's alterations will forcefully complete, your mind will process things and remember the past slightly differently, and you will feel as if you are going mad until sunrise. As for your soul, you will be gaining new powers and be able to see things that no one else can.

"Be cautious about the last one, seeing things is a trait only an Asteriae can use, but this is no laughing matter. You will have the power to ensure their completion or to alter them. There are always consequences and lives at stake when an Asteriae sees the future. You gain the ability to see in the past, as well. Then, there is the ability to see truths where others see the lies, and auras. People can try and control it, or even extort it. Keep it safe, that is a gift and a curse". I was having difficulty understanding exactly what she meant, but I knew, within the properties, my answers would lie.

"One last thing, after today, you will have no further contact with me. I have an elf at the ready for a message to you when the time is right, but as part of handing over the properties and the secrets of our family, you become the head of the family, and my death will befall me once I step within my own home tonight. Kingsley promised me that. He told me that if I handed everything to you, he would know and hunt me so do not look for me. Instead, contact the Prophet and give them what they want. Then, make yourself known to the world completely. Get out of hiding". Phoebe stood and began to walk to the door.

"But, you are just leaving me clueless!" I shouted and stood to follow her.

"Hermione, those properties will help you more than my own knowledge. You need me no more," she turned the knob on the door and began to step out before turning back to me, "Hermione, remember, ' _Yparchei chronos gia dakrya, alla ochi otan yparchoun polla pou prepei na ginoun. Klaine gia tous agapimenous afou perasei o kíndynos. Klaine gia tous filous, otan eiste monoi. Klaine gia ton eafto sas mesa stin kardia sas . Pote min deichnoun adynamia sas se ena allo. Pote min epitrepsete se kapoion na vadisei varia to fos apo tin kardia sas. To paidi mou, pote den xechname poios eisai_.' Your mother once told it to you, I told it to her. Remember that," Phoebe spoke softly before stepping forward once more and disapparating. Who knew where she was going, only thing I knew was she was to be killed soon. She had sacrificed her life for my own.

I stepped back and allowed Gin to close the door before bursting into tears. Just three weeks ago, my biggest worry was if Harry would set another cupboard on fire, now, I had to face the wrath of jealous, power hungry men and women, along with the transformations of my own self. This was too much. I needed to lie down. Rushing towards my chambers, my sight locked onto the warded entryway of the library, and I realized I needed to open the door for my mates and Zabini. Making a quick stop there, I undid the wards for them, and then finished my way to my bedchambers. Here, I summoned everything Phoebe gave me, between the boxes of information, the three boxes of items, and the pile of scrolls and parchments, the items found at home near my desk. I lied down on the mattress, closed the door with my wand, and warded it. Last thing I want is to be interrupted while I figure out my own head.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

 _Ypo ton elencho mou_ is Greek and means ' _Under my control_ '

 _Yparchei chronos gia dakrya, alla ochi otan yparchoun polla pou prepei na ginoun. Klaine gia tous agapimenous afou perasei o kíndynos. Klaine gia tous filous, otan eiste monoi. Klaine gia ton eafto sas mesa stin kardia sas . Pote min deichnoun adynamia sas se ena allo. Pote min epitrepsete se kapoion na vadisei varia to fos apo tin kardia sas. To paidi mou, pote den xechname poios eisa_ i. is Greek and loosely means, ' _There is a time for tears, but not when there is much to be done. Weep for loved ones after the danger has passed. Weep for friends when you are alone. Weep for yourself within your heart. Never show your weakness to another. Never allow someone to stomp the light from your heart. My child, never forget who you are_."

For those that are wondering, no, there will not be whole paragraphs in Greek any more than this. There will still be short sentences and the like, because Asteriae is Greek and the whole premises of this is based on Greek Mythology being pulled into the Wizarding World. So, thank you for bearing with that paragraph of Greek. It is needed for a future chapter.

Your continued support is welcomed and appreciated! Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen. Erulastiel-Ithilwen is helping me with more of the storyline, plot, and characters aspect, fine-tuning my hard work and helping me grow as an author.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: d2d1892, Shimmerbreeze, Dowlsgal92, nette91, HeatherKuroyami, Irmorena, sarahkay502, tatsash, Airyella, rrejm, natashadeag, luvgirl101, fflover0910, weeem25, Jewels812, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, BratGirl1983, cheatedwithmy360, angel897, and Jencakes425 (Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the hard work put into it! I try to post Mondays and Fridays for this story and will have a new story coming out soon.). As always, I will post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Thank you readers, for bearing with my injured fingers and waiting patiently! It means a lot to me.

No one got the answer to the riddle correct. I loved and appreciated the attempts, but the riddle's solution is **Room of Doors in the Department of Mysteries**. I will do another riddle at some point when the story requires, yet another, brief character to allow my readers a chance to partake in this story and my others.

One last thing, I will begin to post up my other story soon. I have not figured out what day, yet, but between Erulastiel-Ithilwen and I, the story will be coming soon. You can always keep up with things by going to my profile, as I keep that updated instead of constantly updating chapters to keep in touch.

Thank you, again! Much love!


	7. Chapter Seven - Memories and Revelations

**Chapter Seven - Memories and Revelations**

Morning had come. I spent the night trying to sort out what was going on in my head. This could not be happening to me. Why was it that things just never were able to be calm for me? Since Phoebe walked out of my life when I was a child, weird things kept happening to me and around me, and I was tormented for having these things happen. The only friend I had, that was until Harry and Ron, was this boy that lived next door. His name was Thomas, the older boy that my parents tried to keep me from playing with.

 _Thomas had been five years older than me, but he was never afraid of me, like the other kids. He thought my mind and weirdness were adorable, like his baby sister. I hated that he saw me as just some child, but I loved him for being the only person that stood up for me._

 _He had bought me my first 'big girl' book, as mother liked to call it. 'A Wind in the Willows' by Kenneth Grahame became my favorite book rather quickly. I was only four when he bought it and began teaching me to read. "I saved my extra monies for this. Dad was proud of me for saving the monies. He promised me an ice cream trip tonight for being kind on my own. But, I wasn't being kind for him. You need to know you are not alone in this world. I know the bullies are mean, but you are special, 'Mione. You are special. One day… Just wait… You will see". He promised me time and time again that I was more special than I could ever know. He promised he would never leave me. I believed him._

 _I believed him until the day I accidentally hurt him with my magic. Dumbledore had just visited my family and me about Hogwarts, informing us of what I am- or rather was. I wanted to run and tell Thomas he was right, but when I did, he called me a 'freak' and ran away. I chased him, wanting to understand why he was so hurtful, but the moment I found him, he held his hands up in a cross, trying to ward me away like the children did in the playground when they played 'Witches and Hunters'. I desperately wished I could rid myself of magic to have my best friend back, I knew I could not. He hated me and nothing would piece back together what we once had._

 _I had spent nearly a year trying to understand why he hated me so much that he would break his promises. Then, I had to focus on Hogwarts and the upcoming meeting with Professor McGonagall. She had taken my parents and I to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and explain more of the world to us. After a little while, my parents had decided to just sit inside of the Leaky Cauldron and allow me to finish with the professor that would soon become my head of house._

 _"Miss Granger, do you have any friends back in the muggle world?" she had asked innocently, but the question still tore me apart._

 _"I did. One. He was the only friend. When Headmaster Dumbledore came, I was excited and nervous. I told Tom what I was and he called me a 'freak' before running away. He never told anyone else, but he is scared to even be in my eyesight. I have spent the year alone. Mama and Dad are always working, no one in the neighborhood wants to babysit me, and I have no friends. Books, they are all I have. Will this school help me find more people like me?" I asked with desperation, attempting to hide the tears that threatened to fall._

 _"Of course, Dumbledore. I get it now. You wanted me to guide Miss Granger," McGonagall had muttered under her breath before looking at me and speaking directly to me. "Miss Granger, you will find Hogwarts is full of witches and wizards. While some may be nasty towards you because you are not from this world, per say, you will find that there are a lot from the muggle world. I can see your mind turning its thoughts, but before you ask anything, let me go over what you can expect at Hogwarts over some ice cream". She had guided me to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and bought both of us a vanilla ice cream with freshly chopped strawberries and strawberry Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. My first experience with the beans that I would quickly grow to dislike when Harry and Ron were involved._

 _She spoke of Hogwarts, the rules, Houses, grounds, and of the library. I knew most of the professors by what they taught and which ones required a precious dance across eggshells and which ones would hate me regardless. Professor Snape was the only one in which I could never impress, at least I was forewarned by McGonagall. I learned that Professors Binn and Trelawney are the two I needed to be delicate with. One had a nasty temper when reminded of his death and questioned on why he still taught, meanwhile, the other was touchy about her "artform". I could hardly call Divination an artform, but Professor Trelawney was adamant that it was._

 _Quickly, I was realizing that I enjoyed the company of Professor McGonagall and that she was far more like me than I could have imagined. I began looking up to her as my rolemodel. Strict, fierce, intelligent, kind, and passionate. Those were the traits she displayed during our ice cream. As soon as we were done, I had forgotten about Tom completely and had begun to focus on the new friends I was to make. We met back at the Leaky Cauldron with my parents where we went over the procedure at King's Cross Station, and the methods best to communicate before McGonagall had bade us farewell and we went home._

 _Once we entered the front door with my supplies, I had run upstairs and packed my trunk for school, apart from the books. I had three weeks before I needed to be at King's Cross and I wanted to learn all I could. Mama had called me for supper, asking if I wanted to try and speak with Tom one last time before I left. I wanted to, but I knew I could never ask him to understand something he refused to. There was little my parents could hide from me, and the fact they were afraid I would leave them and the world I knew behind for good was one thing they tried, but failed, to hide. This was Mama's attempt at trying to find a way to keep me tied to them._

 _What they never understood was that I would always be tied to them. I wanted nothing more than to be part of both worlds, until the decision was no longer mine to make. I could never forgive myself for erasing their memories, but I needed to protect them. Now, I no longer had my parents and no longer had those ties to the muggle world they desperately wanted me to have when I was nearing twelve. A tear fell from my face onto my hand and I realized I was crying. I had tried with Tom, every summer and holiday I was home. He never budged and soon went to university where I never saw him again. His family were killed because the Death Eaters thought my parents were there while he was at school. I was grateful he never died, but I still cannot help but feel horrible for the deaths of his mother, father, and siblings. They were on my conscious daily. If only Phoebe never left, I could have understood who I am and who I was. My parents would have been able to be here. I would be safe. Tom's family would be alive._

 **xXx**

Magnificent… I thought sourly. I am sitting here wallowing in memories while my mates are under constant fear of someone harming me. There is, also, the little problem of Blaise Zabini following Malfoy as well. Fucking Ferret. Could not even watch his own back. I sighed, stood up, gathered my robe, and went downstairs for tea. As I got to the kitchen, I heard hushed voices speaking. Trying to listen, I stepped up to the wall on one side of the entryway and stood silently.

"-but Draco, if she ever finds out you are planning on doing that, she will destroy you. You know how your mother gets. Disowned. You will be disowned". The voice was the only unfamiliar one, which meant it had to be Zabini's.

"I know, mate, but if I refuse to marry Asteriae and help her in her conquests, I die, she dies, her other mates die. Do you think the Wizarding World would forgive my family for that? They may hate her, while others love her, but if something happens to Asteriae because of something either Mother or I did, we would fall in this world and never rise again. Mother wants me to marry for love, though, she wants a pureblood and understands about Asteriae, she still is trying for pureblood. You heard her". Draco sounded defeated and torn.

"Ay, I did, mate. She is still trying to force your hand with that pureblood you were seeing last month. What was her name?"

"Astoria".

"Ah, yes, the youngest Greengrass. She is still at Hogwarts, is she not?"

"Next year is her last. Mother wants a wedding at the of next June between us. Granger is going to flip when she finds out". It seemed the two men were alone as no one else interrupted and with four Weasleys, one would be bound to by now if they were here.

"The longer you hide it, the worse her temper will be. Tell her before she finds out some other way. Those bloody Gryffindors are all close, one is bound to mention it to her at some point".

"True enough. Maybe tomorrow when things are settling I will tell her. But for now, lets pretend we never discussed this".

Just as Blaise was about to give a response, I stepped in, "Discussed what?" I inquired as if I never heard their conversation.

"'Tis nothing for you to worry over, Asteriae," the dark boy smirked and gave Malfoy a hard look.

"Good morning, Granger," the recipient of the hard look called at me from behind the coffee he was nursing. After that, thoughts on trying to force the pale ferret into informing me on what he and Blaise spoke about quickly dissipated. The conversation grew into our normal meeting as soon as the rest arrived for breakfast.

"First, lets focus on Zabini," Ginny stated trying to force everyone into order. "He followed Malfoy here and no one has any idea on what to do about that. It shows us that we have to strengthen our security. At least, until we find Harry".

"Yeah, I agree!" came Fred's response and a grunt from his twin that continued to chew was the other assertion to Ginny's thoughts.

"While I agree, Gin, Blaise being here could benefit us more. Think about it. We may need someone else to vouch for Hermione, who else would be better than a Slytherin that is known to care for only his own needs?" Charlie attempted to be the voice of reason. It was rare for Charlie, which meant he thought about this a great deal. "Besides, another wand to protect us is always helpful".

"Okay, I see your point, Charlie, but how do you suppose we ensure he never turns on us?" I asked, looking at Blaise and Malfoy.

"He won't. He is loyal to those he calls friends, which consist of four people, Theo Nott, Clarissa Sarno whom is an Italian childhood mate of his, Natalia Burke whom attends Beauxbatons and graduates this year, and myself. Each of us trusts him with our lives," Malfoy came to his friend's aid.

"I know of you, Hermione. I probably know more than anyone. My great great great grandfather had been one of the mates of your distant grandmother. He kept journals. According to his journals, each mate is forced to in every generation. Most of them were forced to be kept within the properties, but he had given them to his son just before he died after Queen Asteriae died hours before during the fall of the Italian Wizarding Government. She had tried to fix things, but her own turned their backs on her and her magic was far too weak from her old age to protect her and three of her mates. He knew and sought out my great great grandfather, giving him the journals and a key. I still have the journals and key. They are meant to protect the next Asteriae. My family was entrusted with this task by him," Zabini explained his true reasoning for following Draco.

"Ugh, fine. As long as the properties contents can confirm your story, or you can prove it to us, we will trust you, until then, we have no choice but to force you to remain here and help us hunt. The twins and Malfoy will be leaving for a while today, that leaves the rest of us to trace Harry and find a way to safely rescue him," I stated before standing up and walking out. I needed a shower and today was going to be longer than I wanted.

Zabini needed to prove what he said was true, but if he was being truthful, this meant I could find out more about me and about my nymph history. Not only that, but my nerves for Fred, George, and Draco leaving to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was enough to throw me for a curve. I needed to relax, regain my mental stability, and focus. Harry was priority one. I have a way to find him. We just need a plan. I stepped into the shower, reminding myself to lock the door. Appreciative of the scalding heat the water offered my body, I felt my muscles slowly lose the stiff tension that annoyed me.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Your continued support is welcomed and appreciated! Please, leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen. Erulastiel-Ithilwen is helping me with more of the storyline, plot, and characters aspect, fine-tuning my hard work and helping me grow as an author.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: R0ckerbaby, Lilvipar, moraine9, SeptemberOwl853, Honestly don't you two read, reginafcr, DracoxLioness, janiya, JLang0523, Whenarewe, OneandOnlyBeckster, maskformymask, Darkwingsof, angel897, Irmorena, Shimmerbreeze, arabellagrace, and XxMoonlitShadowxX. As always, I will post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Check out my other story, _'The Rebellion Begins',_ as it is a Dramione story. The first chapter was posted two days ago, and it will be updated weekly on Wednesdays. This story will remain on a Monday and Friday update schedule! You can always keep up with things by going to my profile, as I keep that updated instead of constantly updating chapters to keep in touch.

Thank you, again! Much love!


	8. Chapter Eight - Focus on Harry, Hermione

**Chapter Eight - Focus on Harry, Hermione**

I had finished my shower in time to send Fred, George, and Draco off to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. There was a lot of laughter from the Weasleys when they spotted Draco in dressy female robes, especially a pale blue set. Zabini had spent time in the library, but my guess would be it was to keep from laughing at Malfoy instead of actually working on research. I chuckled at the sight, but I knew it was for the best. Ensuring me that he had enough Polyjuice Potion to last a few hours, Draco gave a small bow before opening the door.

No one actually commented on his attire, the laughing was all that took place, but Charlie kept his laughter under control. Tomorrow would be Charlie's turn to go with the twins in similar fashion. I gave both Fred and George a quick hug before taking Malfoy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Good luck, boys," I called to them as they made their way to the apparition point. "Good luck and be careful! Do not forget the emergency portkey sickle you each have. All you need to do is hold it and think of your destination. It will transport you there, just be sure no one tags along," my gaze fell to Draco.

"Of course-" Fred smiled as his twin began to interrupt him.

"-we would never-"

"-dream of it". Fred finished before George could.

"I will watch myself better this time, Granger. But there is no need to worry about me when you have these two gits to worry about. More likely they would be the ones to have a tail," Malfoy's voice showed the anger his face hid so well.

"We aren't the ones that let-"

"-ickle Zabini follow us," Fred finished with a loud laugh.

Malfoy grumbled inaudibly and pulled out the first vial of Polyjuice Potion. Tipping it back, the effects were instantaneous. It took but a moment for the change and in the place where Malfoy stood, there was now the perfect spitting image of Penelope Clearwater. "Did it work?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, it did. Now, before you three muck this up by not using as much time as possible with the Polyjuice, you should get going," I shooed them towards the wards.

They stepped through; Fred took hold of Malfoy, while George went ahead and disapparated to their flat above the shop. Fred was to take Malfoy to the entrance of the shop and escort him inside. Today was going to be long and difficult for them. They would need to remember the plan and be careful not to let on to anyone.

Inside, Charlie and Ginny were beginning to clear out the front room for us to use as a place to organize ourselves and create a plan to rescue Harry. Zabini was still in the library and no one was going to force him to help with clearing things out. I closed the door behind me and faced the remaining Weasleys. Something refused to sit properly with me about Ginny. I noticed that Molly had not made contact with any of her children in the cabin and that Ginny seemed to care so little of that fact. It was as if Ginny and her own mother were in a distressed situation with each other. Yet, that still would not explain the reasoning behind Molly refusing to have Linby check in on her family. This knowledge gave a horrid taste in my mouth.

I needed to confront Charlie about it later. For now, our focus was to clear the room and begin making plans to rescue Harry. Reminding myself over and over that Harry was more important than anything, as without him, I would not survive in the midst of the Wizarding World. He was my brother and best friend, the fact he was, also, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice did not hurt. It meant the British and Bulgarian Wizarding Worlds owed him everything and he could ask for anything and gain it. Very few knew that Voldemort had, in fact, infiltrated the Bulgarian Wizarding World, but I had known. Viktor Krum had sent me an owl a year ago telling me about the Darkness he felt settling in.

Igor Karkaroff had been captured by their Ministry, but released without trial. That was the moment Viktor had realized his Ministry was no longer under their control, but under Voldemort's. Igor had attempted to recruit Viktor, though he failed each time. Viktor held no ill-contempt towards muggleborns, and I was the proof of that at the time. I shook my head, I needed to stop allowing my head to wander. _'Harry. Harry is what is important. Leave your ex out of this, Hermione. Focus on Harry,'_ I had to scold myself mentally for not focusing, yet again.

Charlie and Ginny had finished clearing the room while I regained focus. Blaise was sitting in an armchair with a dusty book in his hand. I looked at the cover and noticed it was my first 'big girl' book. It was the book Thomas gave me nearly fifteen years ago. My anger quickly began to boil, in what world does Blaise believe he could touch that book!? Storming over, I snatched the book from his hands and pulled it close to my heart.

"Do _not_ touch this book!" I all but screeched at him. Logically, I knew that he had no idea how precious the book was, but I was not being logical. When it came to those memories, I was never logical.

"I apologize if I offended you somehow, Asteriae, but I was not aware the book was important to you," Blaise's voice was soft and unlike the Slytherin I knew him to be.

"Just don't touch it anymore," was all I could say as I fought the tears that threatened to fall. Once I was certain I would not cry, I looked to the remaining Weasleys, "Let's forget about it and just focus on Harry".

They sat down together on the loveseat before I sat down on the floor. It was comforting and as a child, it was my favorite place to sit. As soon as I sat, I noticed all three people looking at me for an explanation of the outburst I just displayed. I wanted to explain, but I knew it would only deter us further from our goal and that was Harry. Shaking my head to tell them no questions about the event, I placed the book beside me on the floor.

"The best way to find Harry is through my locket. Ginny, I wanted to explain this to you before I told everyone else, but seeing as we haven't had the time to do so, I want to offer my apologies for not informing you first. This locket is something Harry bought me, and will soon buy you, Ginny," I tried to keep my voice gentle as I forced Thomas out of my mind for the time being. Taking the locket off, I handed it to Ginny to show her first. She deserved to be the first to know, the first to see, the first to comment.

"He gave me the locket just before Bill and Fleur's wedding. We knew we would not be returning to Hogwarts in September. He had bought a matching one for himself as they were a pair. It ensured that if either of us got caught, the other would always be able to keep track of the other to rescue them. I recall asking why Ron never received something like this, but Harry had looked at Ron and shook his head. I do not think that Harry knew Ron would betray us, nor do I think he knew that Ron would receive the Deluminator, but Harry knew there was something wrong. He avoided talking with Ron for two days just before the wedding. I could not forget that time period. If I spent time with Ron, Harry would stay away, and vice versa. I still have no idea what happened.

"Regardless, the day of the wedding, Harry gave me the locket and explained what it was. Inside there is a diamond that can alter colors depending on the danger of its pair's owner," I explained the locket and how it worked. Once I finished, Ginny had tears in her eyes and Charlie seemed tense. Blaise slouched into his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione, if he gave you this, that means he wants something more than a friendship," Charlie began stating the pureblood laws of betrothals before I held my hand up to interrupt.

"No, he is my brother and I am his sister. That is it. We agreed in Fourth Year when Rita Skeeter decided to publish that codswallop about us. Though we are best friends, we are siblings. Nothing other than hugs and tears has ever happened between us, besides, he is completely in love with Ginny. He used to ask for advice from me, you know. For three years now, he has been in love with Ginny and the wedding was only two years ago. He has plans for the locket he is buying for you, Gin," I stared the youngest redhead in the eyes and smiled.

"His locket for you, Ginny, that is going to put this old thing to shame. I helped design it, so I know it is going to be something you love. I promised to not tell you any details of it, but Ginny, don't worry. He loves you". The sadness I saw on her face slowly dissipated and she began to smile.

"Are you serious? He has a locket for me? I know he loves me, but it is hard to know you got a locket before I did. I know, neither of you are purebloods, so the process behind giving jewelry is different and our traditions do not hold the same level of importance to you, but it still hurts knowing you received one before me," she tried her best to keep smiling, but I could still see the pain. "Anyways, don't answer the questions, Hermione. I want him to prove those to me. What matters in this moment is that you and him have a connection we can use to find him. Lets plan this out before you use it".

I nodded and noticed Charlie began to relax at the knowledge Ginny and I shared of the bond between Harry and myself. Blaise just took everything in stride and it was beginning to irritate me. He could at least help. We spent the next two hours going over scenarios and solutions before we had a solid plan. Blaise had kept to himself most of the time and only offered small parts to any solution. Ginny walked away as we finalized the scenarios possible and our plans. She wanted to begin making lunch for us.

Shortly after we all ate lunch, there was the sound of apparition just outside of the wards. Three 'pops' and a scream was all it took for Ginny, Charlie, and Blaise to run out and survey the situation. Charlie had bound me to the chair I was sitting in and silenced me to protect me on his way out. I could still hear screaming and knew something was wrong. My insides were beginning to boil.

Five minutes later, though it seemed as if hours passed, Ginny was escorting George inside and onto the loveseat in the front room. She was followed by Blaise, who was levitating a severely beaten Draco onto the sofa. Before I could wonder where Charlie was, he charged in the with dark haired man bound in ropes dragging behind him. Charlie was not taking care to be careful with this man, which meant something went wrong. Draco was still under the Polyjuice Potion's effects, which meant he would return to the pale blonde soon.

Ginny had lifted the sticking charm and silencing charm off me, and I ran to George and Draco. George had several cuts, but was conscious and under a silencing charm, as his mouth moved, but no sounds came out. "Dittany. Find me dittany now!" I screamed and hoped someone would obey. I heard feet scrambled to do as told and I continued inspecting injuries.

Draco had a swollen eye, several broken bones in his hand, one broken ankle, several bruises and cuts all over his body. The dress robes he was wearing were torn and you could see his scars beginning to return from the _Sectumsempra_ Harry shot at him in Fifth Year. As Draco transformed back into himself, I heard the frantic feet returning.

"Hermione, here is the dittany," Blaise's voice called as he struggled to breathe. He tossed the bottle and collapsed onto the armchair he used earlier.

"Great. Ginny, use a drop of this on each of George's cuts. We will need to call Linby here. Linby can heal Draco's wounds or retrieve Bill to do so. Ginny, are you okay with this?" I asked, knowing it could be a difficult situation for her.

"Call. Ferret needs to live so you can. Call Linby," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Linby!" Charlie called out.

The elf apparated directly in front of Charlie and bowed. "How cans Linby help Masters Weasleys?"

"Can you heal broken bones?" he asked the elf.

"I can heals some. Buts the ones near the heart I cannot heals. Those is tricky," she replied before bowing her head in shame.

"That is okay, go, get Bill Weasley and tell him it is important. Bring him here and stay until he is ready to go back to Shell Cottage. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Masters Weasleys," Linby responded before disapparating.

A small grunt was heard near Charlie and every conscious person turned to the source of the sound. The man was beginning to stir.

"Who is that?" Blaise inquired, his head nodding at the bound man.

"I will let you lot see for yourself," Charlie sat the man up and held the dark hair up to reveal the face I had long since stopped hoping I would one day see again. My eyes fell to the book sitting just a meter away from the dark haired man and I dropped to the floor, sobbing. Thomas.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you for continuing to support me! It means the world to me! Please, continue to leave favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback! Though, take note, I will delete and report flames; there is no need to be hateful and spiteful just because you do not like the topic. Critical feedback is accepted, however.

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: redwitch69, rogue23gw, AndromedaS, ErinFrance, edwardsoneandonlylove, mignon-marron, togasmate, BlackMidnight13, Meitschi-89, FlorieMalfoy, pfanna, akschoenborn, moraine9. As always, I will post those that review, favorite, and follow in the chapter that follows their kind gesture. If you do extend the gesture after I finish adding everyone (about 30 minutes before posting), I will add you to the next one.

Thank you, again. Much love!


	9. Chapter Nine - Thomas and Phoebe

**Chapter Nine - Thomas and Phoebe**

Thomas. Thomas was sitting in front of me. It had been ages since I last even saw him. _'Now, when everything was breaking apart at its seams, he has to finally show? Why? Why is he here? What does he want?'_ I thought bitterly, still sobbing. I knew I needed to gain answers, but I could not, not yet. My emotions were running to high. The only sounds I could effectively make were sobs and hiccups from sobbing so hard.

"Hermione," Charlie's voice was breaking through the silence that fell around us. "Hermione," he repeated as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Charlie, help her calm down. Ginny and I will bring Draco to his bed and I will remain at his side to help heal him. If that elf returns, send her our way," Blaise stated before levitating Draco and dragging Ginny behind him towards Draco's room.

This left George, who could not find the words to say, and Charlie, who refused to stop holding me. It was Thomas. My Tom. The one I spent years with as my only friend. The one that bought me the book I was irrationally angry at Blaise for touching. Tom taught me to read. He told me I was special and then, he called me a "freak". I was trying to calm down, but each time turned worse than the effort before it.

I began to lose my connection with reality and I found myself in my parents' backyard with Tom sitting under the shade of the willow tree, reading to escape the hot sun. He let me lay down beside him as he read another passage from _'The Hobbit'_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. It was his favorite book and he loved reading to me. I was only six at the time and I had no idea just how much I would miss him. I believed him when he promised me that he would read to me again the next day. I believed him when he promised me his time everyday until I went to university at some prestigious school. I was naive. With no friends, I held onto him dearly.

There was a warm liquid that tasted like chamomile tea my mother used to make slowly seeping down my throat. It took a few moments, but I realized I was in another memory. Calming Draught, that was what they had to have given me. This meant I had become hysterical and inconsolable. I opened my eyes, not knowing when I shut them, and saw Charlie trying his best to smile for me.

"Look who just returned," he tried to laugh. I put my hand on his cheek and gave him a weak smile.

"I am sorry about that. It is just that I know that man. Well, I used to anyways. He is Thomas. My first and only friend until Harry and Ron. We have a long history between us, some, I am certain, that he is not even aware of. How did he get here? I never heard a car arrive," I looked from Charlie to George, hoping to gain responses.

"He has been sitting outside of the apparition point since just after we left, or so he claimed. When he told us he knew you, we freaked out thinking he was after you to harm you. Honestly, we never really asked questions, we just began fighting instantly. He had a wand, though. Of that much, I am certain. He cast several spells that I never even heard of. Two of them hit Malfoy. I was able to block each unknown spell," George explained until Charlie looked at George and silently communicated for his younger brother to stop talking.

"Where is Tom? He wanted to see me. I need to see him," I attempted to stand, failed, and slunk back into Charlie's arms.

"We have him tied and silenced in the kitchen. Once we put him there, we were able to focus on trying to calm you down. Ginny decided to sit with your friend and watch him. She said she would call to us if there were any issues," Charlie explained.

"Please, help me to see him. I know you used Calming Draught, so I should be able to handle it for a while. I need to see him," I pleaded.

"If you insist, but the first moment I think you cannot handle it, I will drag you out of there," Charlie smiled before standing and picking me up.

He carried me into the kitchen where I was met with the sight of Ginny leaning on the counter while Thomas sat in a chair centered in room with the table and remaining chairs moved to the walls. Once Ginny spotted us, she used her wand and summoned two chairs over before transfiguring them into the loveseat Charlie placed me on before sitting beside me. Ginny remained standing.

I looked at my first friend and frowned. He was bruised and cut, possibly with even more damage that I could not see without using magic. His hair was ragged and his clothes dirty. It would seem he had been camping for weeks. Taking pity on him, I leaned forward to stand. I wanted to unbind him, but Charlie held me back.

"Hermione, leave him bound. I will lift the silencing charm and you both can talk," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back before lifting the charm.

"Thank you," I smiled at Charlie before turning my attention towards Thomas. "Thomas, while I wish I could say it is a pleasure to see you again, you know I hate lying. What are you doing here?"

"'Mione… I came here to spend the summer at this cabin like we used to. I do it every year since my parents died. Only, when I came, there was no cabin. I called your dad and they told me they were not parents of any child. I figured something happened to you. That was when I got a call from someone I knew ages ago, her name was Phoebe. I had known her for years and she taught me for most of them," Thomas explained. "Phoebe was aging slower than a normal human, and she lived in this neighborhood that seemed ghostly to any outsiders. I had begun learning under her when I was five. My own mother was never aware of the amount of school I missed, nor the way I constantly hid everything from her. Father thought it was just me trying to be the best friend I could towards you, and in a way, it was.

"Phoebe had taught me magic, and refused to allow me to go to Hogwarts when my letter came. She had trained me to protect you, Hermione. As time went on, I had begun to resent my magic. I had learned who you were, what you would become, and how to protect you before I was even of age to enter Hogwarts. Father caught me using my first wand and levitating books. I was severely punished for it, including my wand being snapped in two. He called me a "freak" and insisted I be put into a mental hospital for telling him I had magic.

"The woman found out and cast spells on both my parents to allow them to forget my magic and me before removing me from their care. She had placed them into a room she transfigured in the basement with wards and charms before using potions to alter her body into that of my mum. I learned under her. I knew nymph and wizarding magic before I turned seventeen. You were just learning how to light your wa-"

"Thomas, I do not need to hear your history right now, I just want to know what you are doing here and why you rejected me ages ago," I cut him off and tried to regain control over the conversation. I was shaking as it was. I knew I needed to hurry.

"I come here every summer to relax and remember the days where I joined you and your family up here. This year, the cabin was hidden. I knew the charm since Phoebe used it often when we traveled. I just could never break the charm, even with knowing both Nymph and Wizarding magics. Only the caster or Secret-Keeper can break it. That being said, I was waiting to figure out who was here, so I camped out just far enough away where no one could hear me if I made any sounds and used my own Fidelius Charm to hide my location from whoever was here.

"As for why I rejected you, I hated you, Hermione. I hated that you were the reason my family was destroyed. Your grandmother, Phoebe, ensured my parents were never sane again. I lost everything because of this magic I have and because of you. I hated you. But I learned over the last few years, I really only hated myself. You were innocent in all of this. Oblivious, if what Phoebe told me was true. Secrets were not something you could ever keep from me, so I know you never were aware of what you were until the day you turned eleven. It took me ten years to learn that, but it was too late when I finally did. I had gone to uni, and you were fighting a war. I am sorry, Hermione," he broke down and began crying.

"Thomas, I am sorry you had to go through that. Why couldn't you just tell me? I thought I was your best friend… We did everything together," tears of my own began to fall.

"Phoebe… not to tell… promised her… silence… protect you," he spoke through his tears.

I attempted to stand again, this time to hold my first friend and comfort him. Yet, I was held back, again. I turned towards Charlie and looked at him, "Charlie, let me go," I stated before trying to move again. His hands refused to release me, again.

"No, stay here. We can't trust him. He has turned his back on you before. What if he does it again?"

"He won't. Thomas could hurt me verbally, but physically, he would never and could never," I cried.

"Charlie, let her go, we can stand near them and protect her if needed," George's voice rang through the kitchen and Charlie let me go.

I slid to the floor and crawled over to Thomas and pulled him down beside me where I wrapped my arms around him and held him. His tears were soaking my shirt and my tears soaked his. It took George a while, but eventually, he lifted the spell and the binding disappeared. With it, a pair of arms wrapped around me and I felt the memories of our friendship returning. I knew I could forgive him, as I had years ago. I just would need to relearn to trust him. My mates and everyone around us would need to learn to trust him.

Hours had passed, things had settled, and Fred was still no where to be found. George had taken Charlie and searched the shop. Bill had come, healed Draco, and then joined in the search for their brother. Ginny made supper, Blaise kept Draco company, and Thomas and I sat in the front room talking since Ginny refused to allow me to get up and do anything. My wand was returned to me, I never realized it had been taken from me. Thomas was still wandless, however. No one trusted him enough to give it back. Ginny had just called everyone for supper when Linby apparated into the front room.

"Mistress Ginny. Musts finds Mistress Ginny. Mistress Molly want her," the elf began to immediately call.

"Ginny! Come in here, but be careful. Linby is trying to take you to your mum. I know you don't want to go, so be careful entering," I called to Ginny.

"Linby, if you remove me from this home, I swear, I will free you!" Gin screamed as she stormed through the door with her wand up and a sock in hand. Linby looked as if she was petrified.

"Linby wills not takes you then. Just passes message. Mistress Molly has her boys back. She wants yous back too. Mistress refuses fors her family to be nears the nymph," she stated before disapparating.

"Ginny, before you storm off to find them, remember, the boys have the sickles. I don't think they are in harm's way," I tried to soothe her.

"Hermione, Charlie told me that mum wants you dead. The only reason you aren't dead yet is because we are with you. Mum left me here so I would never see what she was doing and the plans she was making. Fred and George knew something was wrong and when you were unconscious for a week, we all quickly learned of her plans. Linby had come three times during it and tried to get us to leave with her. At one point, Charlie summoned dad and Andromeda to learn about mum's plans. That was when we realized we were no longer safe. Dad wanted me to stay with the twins and Charlie, feeling it was safer here than with them," Ginny cried as she told me everything.

It had been an hour since Linby showed before there were any more signs of new information. Blaise had called for his house-elf and quickly learned that Molly was constantly travelling around. It was not until Blaise's house-elf came a third time that we learned any useful information.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you and please, continue to leave favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback!

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: SeptemberOwl853, Emmett Mccarty lover, corkcrazy, Winnie Wanze, majada01, Jessicalovessocks, kitten42, I. AM. A. DUCK. SQUARED, pfanna, moraine9, Jencakes425 (I am glad you are loving it! Thomas is more than just her childhood! You will learn how he fits in really soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.), XxMoonlitShadowxX, StarGirlPotter, edwardsoneandonlylove, and Guest (I cried during your reaction. It was so touching that I cried. Between you and StarGirlPotter, I had many happy tears from the reviews! I am proud that I can create such emotions from my readers and I will continue to do so. I hope this chapter sedates your eagerness to learn more about Thomas! There is still much more to learn and much more to come! Thank you for the passion, it keeps me going).

Thank you, again. Much love!


	10. Chapter Ten - Captors and Captures

**Chapter Ten - Captors and Captures**

Everyone that remained at the cottage attempted to pretend nothing was wrong as we sat through supper. There were four men missing. Blaise's elf was due to return any moment. This would be the third time he had returned, the first two with no useful information. Supper had been pushed around on plates instead of being ate. The tension in the room was intense. No one wanted to confront the situation until there was solid information on Molly.

Minsy had finally returned. Blaise's house-elf was standing beside him with his head bowed. Looking to his left, Blaise raised his eyebrow, encouraging Minsy to speak.

"Minsy founds mates. Theys in Grimmauld Place. Bad Mrs. Weasley locks thems there. But, no Fred still. Mes think he somewheres else," the elf informed everyone. Even with that little amount of knowledge, hope was beginning to reform in everyone.

"Can we still apparate into Grimmauld Place?" I asked the elf before he turned and bowed deeper towards me.

"Mistress Asteriae! Begs me pardons for not seeings yous," he cried before frantically looking for an instrument in what I could only expect to be his idea of punishment.

"Nonsense. You are quite busy, are you not?" I stood and walked over to Minsy and took his little hands in my own. "Do not punish yourself over such trivial matters when you are focusing on a much larger task on my behalf". I smiled at him and he nodded. "Now, is there an anti-apparition charm on Grimmauld Place?"

"No, Mistress Asteriae. Theres is only charms to keeps the captures inside".

"Fantastic! We can work around that. Can you do me a favor?" I asked with hope filling my emotional being completely.

"Anythings for yous," Minsy bowed again.

"Locate Fred, please. I need Fred back here as soon as we can get him. I am terribly afraid something is wrong".

"Minsy looks and informs," he smiled goofily before turning back to Blaise. "Is thats alls, Master Blaise?"

"Yes, just find Fred and listen out for our call if we need you," Blaise dismissed his elf.

"That is that. We go to Grimmauld Place and get George, Charlie, and Bill out of there!" I stood and immediately began to storm up towards my bedchambers.

"Hermione, stop. If we are to go, we need a plan," Blaise, the voice of reason for once, stopped me midtrack.

"Yes, come up with a plan, everyone. I will be gathering supplies and proceeding with packing everything to ensure we are able to travel from there to another safe place. We will be on the run from the moment we leave here. I need to look up a spell I once hid from my parents in the library. I created it ages ago when I failed to master _'Reducto_ ' and the Undetectable Extension Charm separately. It was an accident, really, but it's useful and allows me to keep everything from this cabin in it and even would allow me the ability to shrink the car and pack it without issues. It is essentially one spell that combines three," I spoke and continued on my way.

I entered my bedchambers and began organizing everything. Summoning items, packing them in their respective boxes and bags, and slowly creating an inventory. It had taken an hour to complete the process, but everyone had belongings and I needed to pack them. The inventory included food, supplies, and potions. There were two bookshelves full of texts and tombs we could possibly need included in the inventory as a last minute set.

All that was left was to find my spell and begin the shrinking process that would allow everything to fit into a knapsack I had created a long while back. It was much roomier than my beaded bag, and since the spell I was looking for was cast on the knapsack. I was able to shrink the knapsack to fit into the beaded bag, or even into something smaller to fit into my pocket. Rushing towards the library, I could barely hear the sounds of everyone still in the kitchen planning. My focus drifted momentarily towards the kitchen, but quickly brought back to the library when I heard a soft thud to my right.

Spinning quickly with my wand raised, I spotted the cause of the sound. Crookshanks had decided to knock over a small section of the astronomy books, my father kept, off their shelf. I cast the levitation spell and set them back before walking towards my series of bookshelves. The book I was looking for was easily spotted. It was, after all, the smallest book we had. My journal.

Taking the journal down, I flipped through the pages and found the spell I created with ease. Now, all I needed to do was to finish packing. Back in my bedchambers, I had shrunk everything effectively and was able to pack the knapsack. Each item had a sort of durable sticking charm, on it to hold it in place to protect the items and knapsack. It took a quarter hour to finish. Once I was certain I did not leave anything behind, I grabbed my knapsack, beaded bag, and wand before heading downstairs to the front door.

Everyone was sitting in the front room and waiting for me when I finally reached the front door. I opened the door, cast my spell on the car, and placed it in the knapsack before turning my attention to the room.

"What is the plan?" I asked, sitting down on the armchair closest to me with my two bags on my lap.

"We finish packing, call for Minsy and check to ensure the men are still there before we go charging in. Be prepared to fight for your life, Hermione," Blaise stated before calling for his elf.

The house-elf appeared and reassured us that no one moved them, though, now, there were two people guarding Grimmauld Place. From the descriptions, we figured the two people were Ron and Arthur. It would be easy getting past Arthur, but Ron, that was a wholly different situation. He would do anything to gain me, again, as long as his mother approved. Logic would be lost on Ron, so we decided to just go in using spells to bind, silence, and stun. With no other word on Fred for the time being, Blaise dismissed Minsy and we prepared to leave. Taking out five more sickles, I placed both a _Protean Charm_ and an Anti-Apparition Portkey on each before handing them over to everyone, keeping one for myself.

"These will work even in anti-apparition areas. In order to activate them, you need to think about the location's name. The location will be the Forest of Dean south of the lake, but just call out _'Forest'_. This ensures we will all get to the same area. Each one will be within five meters of each other, so the first one there, as long as you are not injured, begin setting up wards. Once everyone is there, we will quickly be apparating to our next location. It is a muggle area, which means I will have to take the lead then. We all agreed that we would stay in muggle areas until we got Harry, so lets keep to it," I informed everyone as I began to process the next step. We agreed to move in teams, and that was what we were about to establish.

"So teams?" Ginny questioned before looking around at the five of us remaining. Draco, Blaise, Gin, and I had wands. Thomas would be useless without his, so he needed to be with a stronger team. I began thinking of the best combinations, but was quickly interrupted by Blaise.

"Asteriae, you will require either your mate or a protector at your side, so you teaming with Ginny, since she cannot legally use a wand and we are breaking every law by removing the Trace from her, is not going to work. That leaves either Draco or I to team with you. But as you will probably take Draco because you can guarantee Ginny's safety with me, and you cannot with Draco due to our pasts, that solves that situation. Now, we focus on Thomas traveling and who with. Putting him with Ginny and I would be disastrous since both she and I want to hex him, and it would slow us down. We are already slow enough because neither of us are nearly as intelligent as you and Draco, nor as quick on our feet, so Thomas would need to go with you both. That works, right?" his voice confident, but his eyes were nervous as he contemplated his solution aloud.

"Gin?" I asked looking directly at her. To me, it made perfect sense and I agreed with Blaise, but this was up to Ginny.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I don't trust Malfoy enough, but Blaise is pretty decent and he never really joined Malfoy in taunting us. So, I have more trust there. Plus, if he is your protector, Hermione, this would be ideal. Take Thomas, because the moment he gets in our way, I will hex him and leave him," she sneered at Thomas before taking Blaise's outstretched arm and walking to the apparition point. "Plus, none of these boys have ever been to Grimmauld Place, we each need to take them".

Gin had waited just until I finished packing the knapsack into my beaded bag, grabbed the two sets of keys, one for the cabin and one for the car, before she called out, "Hurry up!" and both Draco and Thomas were standing just inside the wards waiting on me to run and catch up.

As soon as I got there, each of the males accompanying me took an arm and both Ginny and I counted to 'three' before we apparated in front of Grimmauld Place. Taking a deep breath, Ginny and Blaise took the lead and we followed. Our job was to cast the stunning and binding charms while our two leads cast shields. We had gotten just past the front corridor before we heard Walburga beginning to shriek.

"Ugh! Let's hurry this along. I don't want to hear that blasted woman any longer than necessary!" Ginny screamed before we all saw a blast of yellow light fly right past us.

Ron appeared from around the corner and began to send hexes and spells our way. But, with it being four wands against his solitary one, it was an easy situation to handle. Stunned, bound, silenced, and Bat-Bogey hexed, to which the compliments were of one Ginevra Weasley, Ron laid there vulnerable. We wasted no further time than to chuckle at her handiwork before we continued. Figuring at this point, we would inspect the basement first, and work our way up, we immediately followed the path Ron just came from downstairs.

Casting revealing charms and several other spells to locate the men, we decided since there were no signs, there were no men in the basement. The next storey up, where we just were, we followed the same pattern and found it brought the same results. The second storey was much the same. Though, as soon as we got to the third storey landing, we heard the voice of Arthur a few doors down.

"Now, boys, please, your mother is unstable. Just do as she asks for now. I am trying to protect you three before she makes a mistake she cannot repent for," the voice was urgent and panicking.

"Guys, the two teams are about to switch. Ginny and I will take the lead, Draco and Blaise, keep an eye on Thomas and on our backs. Arthur will not harm his children, and I doubt he will harm me. So, this is best. Ready?" I quickly got out before taking my stand next to Ginny.

Blaise and Draco stood on each side of Thomas before we proceeded forwards. Wands out, Ginny and I opened the door from where we heard the voice of Arthur. Immediately, we shot up shields while Blaise disarmed Arthur. Once we were certain we were safe, I took down my shield, as did Gin, and we turned to find the captured males bound in the middle of the room. A silencing spell must have been cast, as they were speaking, but unable to be heard. Draco lifted the spell and we got an earful of news.

"Hermione, this is a trap. Mum will be back any moment! Get out of here!" Bill's louder voice called towards me before we heard a loud crash on the landing below us.

"No! Blaise, release them. Bill, you take Ginny's hand and let her lead. Charlie, take Thomas's hand and allow him to lead. George, you take my hand. Blaise, take Arthur. You know what to do. Draco, you, George, and I will stay here to hold everyone off. Summon their wands. We need to go, now!" I shouted orders and everyone fell inline.

Draco, George and I had barely gathered the wands and sealed the door before we heard Molly screaming to let us in before beginning the long spell of anti-apparition. Holding Draco back proved to be a difficult task for George and myself, but we barely succeeded. "Right, we need to go, before she realizes that it is a simple locking spell. Ready? I will take George. Draco, be careful. Once you get there, ensure everyone is safe before telling them we are right behind you. My sickle will land us furthest from everyone, which means I will land five meters from where Thomas landed. Get to the border of that area and be ready to go," I spoke with urgency before watching Draco use his sickle.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" George spouted enthusiastically, "but, shall we go now? That spell is nearly done and if we-"

"Arthur! Open this door, now!" Andromeda screamed as she pounded on the door and interrupted George.

"Bloody hell, lets go. No more time," he grabbed my wrist as soon as the sickle was in my hand. I held tight to my beaded bag and cleared my head before calling out ' _Forest_ '. The moment the word left my lips I closed my eyes and heard a loud bang before we were tugged away from Grimmauld Place.

Landing in the Forest of Dean, I looked around and spotted everyone waiting for us. Taking a breath, I heard a loud painful gasp come from beside me. Turning, I noticed George had a fragment of wood in his left arm. It was large enough to have cut several layers of muscle. Summoning dittany from my knapsack in my beaded bag, I removed the wood with my wand and applied a few drops of the potion. The bleeding stopped near immediately and the muscles began to reattach themselves. Soon, the skin was healing and there was a sigh of relief from everyone watching.

"What am I doing here?" Arthur cried out as soon as his son was healed.

"Arthur, we need to find Fred. You are the closest any of us can get to Fred right now. As soon as we know his location, we will give you your wand and let you go. I do not wish to make my future father-in-law my enemy, but I urge you to please oblige us with the information we require," my voice wavering with my emotions.

"Family cottage in Scotland. Only Bill knows how to reach it. He used it after his wedding before moving to Shell Cottage. I am not telling you this to go free, I am telling you in order to protect my family. Molly has gone mad, and both Andromeda and I were planning on finding a way to convince her to go to St. Mungo's to be seen. Ron will most likely need a trip there as well, since Molly has done a number on him. He is drinking heavily now, and got kicked out of his safe house with the Brown Family because of it," Arthur informed everyone. "Now, my wand please? And Hermione, you better take good care of my family. Er, one last thing, the Floo is running there. Molly was never able to close it," he stated before holding his hand out.

George handed over the proper wand and we took a moment to say goodbye to the patriarch. Arthur disapparated and we all turned to the eldest Weasley.

"Ah, yes, the Weasley Cottage. No one really knows of it since it was built a month before the wedding. In order to get there in one piece, we will need to find a Floo we can use safely. Any ideas?" Bill looked at us.

"I have one," Draco looked at me with solemn eyes before continuing, "while I know it is not ideal, it is the best solution since each of us can gain entry, safely, into this place. Malfoy Manor". I knew then why he gave me that look. He wanted to show it was not his first solution, but his only.

"Fine, we can do it. I can do it," I stated before looking at everyone else.

"That's it then. No one goes alone, and Malfoy, you will be part of the team to lead, while Blaise, you will be part of the end," Charlie ground out.

"That being said, I will sort everyone," Bill began to look at each of us and analyzing the best situation. "Malfoy and I will lead. George and Thomas will follow. Ginny and Hermione, and lastly, Charlie and Blaise. This ensures the best for everyone's safety. Once we get there, a Weasley must be the first to pass through. That order will be George, Blaise, Thomas, Ginny, Malfoy, Hermione, Charlie, and then myself. A strong front and back, protect Hermione and Ginny at all costs," he finished and we gathered into pairs.

"Give everyone fifteen seconds before the next pair follows. Just to ensure no one gets splinched," Draco stated before he and Bill lead the way.

We followed orders and soon, we were all standing in front of the massive iron gates that protected Malfoy Manor. Fear settled into my stomach as I began to recall the first and last time I had entered these gates. I took a few deep breaths and found myself pushed gently through the wards. Draco must have allowed us through. We kept our pairs and slowly walked up the stone path towards the looming doors. I had felt my wand hand shaking. This fear was overpowering. The only thing I could see was my torture, taking place over and over. Maybe this was not such a good idea. _'We should have thought longer; there could be other options. Why this?'_ I asked myself.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you and please, continue to leave favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback!

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: BlackMidnight13, Eme Neveau, Kneever, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, marianna79, szyiming, tasuki41089, dancergal911, AyanKirbs, Mina Waters, AmethystRoseBlack, rinmagic2, sdanc11, StarGirlPotter, pfanna, XxMoonlitShadowxX, moraine9, and edwardsoneandonlylove.

I will like to give everyone a heads up: I will be leaving Friday, 12 June, after I post up Chapter Eleven, and will not be returning until Tuesday, 23 June. At which time, I will continue my schedule of posting on this story Mondays and Fridays, and posting on ' _The Rebellion Begins'_ Wednesdays! (This will be edited out the moment I come back and update everything!)

Thank you, again. Much love!


	11. Chapter Eleven - Ready to Run, Hermione?

**Chapter Eleven - Ready to Run, Hermione?**

The wrought iron gates closed behind us and the front doors to the white building began to slowly open. There was a figure, tall and regal, standing in the center of the entryway. Their long blonde hair stood out against the dark robes and at first, I thought Lucius Malfoy was standing there ready to kill us. I could not believe my own emotions, I was petrified and for the very first time, I felt void of any bravery. ' _So much for my Gryffindor spirit,'_ I sneered at my own behavior.

A single large hand found its way into my shaking one and I focused my attention towards the contact. Looking to my left, I noticed Thomas giving me a worried smile as he squeezed our hands together. My mind went back to when we were children and my mother would try to force us to separate because she felt it was inappropriate. No one knew -or rather no one could understand- our bond. I felt strong for a brief moment. Nothing else existed. But that moment had to be cut short, like every other good thing in my life.

"Draco! You are finally returning home!" the elegant, commanding, motherly voice that only Narcissa Malfoy could possess rang through the air as if she was next to our group instead of several meters away. It seemed like ages passed before she noticed the rest of the group, though, I figured she noted Draco's silence and decided to address us.

"Well, yes, come in. Do not touch anything that you are not given permission to. Hurry along. I do not wish to remain in this heat all day," the reluctance was obvious in her dismissive tone. At least she ushered us in and we were able to be that much closer to leaving.

I felt as if I had been dragged into the manor by the time we settled in the front room. It seemed as if we still had to wait a moment for Narcissa to return before she would allow our group to leave. Draco had taken to incanting several charms and spells to discover the manor's inhabitants and their locations. Other than the rather surprisingly small amount of house-elves, it seemed as if only Narcissa and one other inhabited the home. My fear only heightened at this news.

While I knew I could trust Draco to keep his mother from killing me, seeing as she treasured her only son's life, I could not guarantee that from Lucius. Logically, I knew Lucius was not in the picture, but my fears refused to allow me to believe logic. It was not until Narcissa returned that my fears ebbed slightly.

Standing just slightly behind Narcissa was a tall, pale, raven-haired young woman. The woman was dressed in elegant sangria robes with an onyx trunk levitating beside her. Her raven-haired was pulled back into a tight side-pulled fishtail braid with a simple white rose looped through the leather tie at the end. This woman was intimidating in beauty and I quickly looked at the three mates that were standing beside me. Relief washed over me as Charlie and George seemed completely uninterested in this woman's appearance, but it was Draco's reaction that permitted jealousy to settle in on top of the panic attack I was trying to refrain myself from falling into.

The blood rushing in my ears and the tension in my chest seemed to stabilize. It was difficult enough to handle these reactions towards my memories. My mind could not focus on reality for long, despite the slow deep breaths I continued to take. It had taken Draco's touch on my wrist to finally settle some of the tension in my chest and the pounding of the blood rushing in my ears ceased slightly, just enough to hear the conversation beginning.

"Mother, what is she doing here?" the cause of my jealousy stated, nodding his head at the beautiful woman. His eyes had quickly attempted to keep themselves averted from focusing on her and it was destroying me inside.

"Ah, yes… As you can see, Draco, darling, I will be accompanying you no matter where you lead me to. We are, after all, intended. Or did you forget your duties as the Malfoy heir?" the woman's voice was bubbly and light, but I knew that tone well enough. She was masking many other emotions, very much like her Slytherin counterparts.

"Rosie, we were never going to wed. We made that agreement as children. It will never happen. If you wish to accompany us, I will let my intended decide if she is willing. Though, know this, I am intended to Hermione Granger. She is my mate and there will be nothing you can do to tear that. Granger is quite literally my life-line, so, I must protect that at all costs," he stated emotionlessly before turning towards me and extending a hand. I took it gently, afraid to let go of Thomas and dragged my childhood best friend with me as I was tugged forward.

"This is my intended, Hermione Granger. Granger, meet Rose Selwyn, the last of her family. We grew up together here at Malfoy Manor as her parents died when she was barely a year old, much like Potter. Very much like Potter now that I think about it. Rosie never attended Hogwarts for the fear of Riddle finding her. She was sent to France with a nanny and attended Beauxbatons. As children, we used to pretend to wed, as it pleased Father and Mother. That is most likely where her delusions took root. Since I turned eleven, I had only ever seen her during our summer holidays to France or over Christmas hols. Pay no heed towards her influence on me, it has waned greatly over the years," my mate explained before I finally made eye contact with him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You will not speak about Rosie as if she was some- some mudblood!" Narcissa's voice shrill and enraged. I shrank back into myself and tried to hide the flashbacks of Bellatrix. My body was beginning to violently shake and I could barely hear the world around me.

"Mother! You cannot speak in such a manner around Granger! It is hard enough for her to even be in this vicinity, but for her to step foot back into this forsaken manor, that took more bravery than our family has combined. I will not tolerate you belittling her further! Look what you have done!" Draco screamed before Charlie began to gain order.

"Draco, enough. We must remove Hermione from here, now. Bill, begin leading everyone. Hurry before Hermione loses her last grain of sanity. Everyone, remember where we must go. Bill, silence the grate, that way we can keep our location secret. Now, move!" the dragon tamer demanded.

Sure enough, Bill immediately followed through and George entered the grate, green flames engulfing him. And so it went, one by one, everyone began following their order and going through the emerald flames without fussing, apart from Draco. He refused to leave before I was safe. Just before I was tugged towards the grate, I heard Rosie call out to us.

"As you wish Draco, I will ask your intended before she leaves," her bubbly voice was beginning to annoy me, but that only got worse once her attention was directed towards me. "Miss Granger, would you mind terribly if I joined Draco on your foray?" This was my final straw. I turned back and glared at the blasted woman.

"You are not welcome," Charlie came to my defense quickly as tears poured down my face. I could not handle this any further. A pair of strong arms guided me towards the fireplace grate and into it.

"Remember, Weasley Cottage," Bill whispered into my ear before extending the pot of floo powder and encouraging me to take a handful. I nodded and took one last look at Narcissa and Rosie before I dropped the floo powder and called out my destination.

As soon as my feet met solid brick, I stumbled forwards and straight into another pair of arms. My sight was clouded by the tears, but I could hear and feel myself being picked up and brought away from the entry point.

"Molly still has not returned, but Fred is here somewhere. Minsy just confirmed it with Blaise. But, until Hermione calms down, we may not be able to leave regardless. She needs a clear mind in order to create those sickles. We need to come up with a plan to rescue Fred and to protect Hermione at the same time," Thomas spoke to what seemed like no one. There were no responses and I felt myself being laid onto a soft sofa before a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead.

"Thomas, you can do wandless magic, can you not?" George asked.

"I can to a degree use it, yes. Casting shields and simple conjuring, those are about all I know. Why?"

"Trying to figure out how best you would be suited for this. Seems like protecting Hermione is not an option for you, so you will help find Fred. A shield charm is more effective that way. As for everyone else, we are still waiting on Malfoy and elder brothers. I hope nothing is going wrong," George replied with a hint of alarm in his voice.

"George, it will be fine. Until they come, we must focus on protecting Hermione. Blaise, you watch the front door. George, watch the rear door. Thomas, you and I will focus on the fireplace," Ginny called out orders and no one seemed willing to argue.

My tears slowly diminished and left my face feeling tight from the salt drying on my skin. I knew my eyes were most likely red and swollen, but I could not care any less. Sanity was becoming prominent again and I was welcoming it openly. The floo had roared to life twice more before anyone commented.

"Where is Bill?" Ginny asked the two males that had just come through.

"He told us to continue on and he would apparate here. That Rosie girl is in the middle of a duel with him. We left when we witnessed Bill disarm her and Narcissa. He should be arriving any moment. Narcissa had called for an elf to contact the Ministry and close her floo, so we needed to rush. Bill knows this cottage's location, he can apparate, so that is the path we chose. Until then, we are to find Fred or hold off mum. Whichever was required. No sign of mum?" Charlie finished out of breath from his long winded reply.

"No, Molly is not here. But we cannot be certain how much longer. Minsy reported the moment I got here. Molly remains at Grimmauld Place where Arthur appeared with several hexes and deformities. Most likely his way of protecting himself and us. She was last seen nursing him as he attempted to have her escort him to St. Mungo's. Minsy will inform us if anything alters," Blaise interjected before looking down at me.

"Hi, Blaise," I weakly spoke.

"Hello, Asteriae. Feeling better?" the dark man inquired.

"A little. Can we find Fred please? I want to get out of here," my throat croaked out.

"Of course, Asteriae. Anything for you," he smiled and turned his attention to everyone else. "Anyone have a plan for finding the missing twin? We should get that done and be prepared to leave the moment the eldest Weasley arrives".

"Ay, Blaise, Thomas, and George, you lot will remain with Hermione. Malfoy, Ginny, you two pair up and search upstairs. I will search downstairs. If you notice anything off, summon your Patronus. I will do the same. Ready?" Charlie called out before guiding Draco and Ginny away from us.

"No need to worry, Hermione. We are here," George tried to smile, but I could see he was just as worried as I was.

"Let's wait and see what happens. Asteriae, can you and Thomas watch the fireplace? George and I will watch the doors," Blaise patted my shoulder before turning away.

I trained my attention at the fireplace and listened for any disturbances that could be going on above and below us. Other than the occasional creak of the wooden floor, there was no sign of distress. Two sets of feet descended back down the stairs and began scouting each room on the main storey. The sounds of Charlie's footsteps were overtaken by those of Draco and Ginny's own footsteps. My concern dissolved the moment I spotted Charlie emerging from the basement and catching up with two still searching.

"We think he is silenced, but have not tried to locate him using _'Homenum Revelio'_. Malfoy just realized we could do that and it would help us," Gin explained to Charlie. Of course, it was brilliant; it would reveal any human presence.

"Well, let's try it. Malfoy, the honors?" Charlie inclined his head towards Draco.

 _"Homenum Revelio"_. A soft sweeping of air flowed through my body and I noticed it heated up just slightly. As I looked around, I noticed it was similar to thermal imaging. Everyone that was human had a red glow to them with a blue core. We all looked around and counted nine people within twenty-five meters, that included us, plus Fred and Bill, hopefully.

"We will go towards that room on the far end. You lot," Charlie pointed towards the couch I was still resting on, "focus on that front door. It could be Bill, but be vigilant!" He took the lead and charged towards the room on the opposite end of the cottage.

"Fred!" The shriek of Ginny was heard throughout the dwelling.

A shuffle was heard from the direction of Ginny's voice just as the front door opened. Wands out, our focus trained our wands towards the door. Bill stepped inside, cautiously.

"First time I ever met you, Bill?" I asked, repeating the methods of verification we used in the Order.

"The day you arrived for the Quidditch World Cup. I was visiting mum and dad for the same event," the redhead replied before I lowered my wand.

"We think the others found Fred a moment ago. Do you mind if we head that direction? I would feel safer if we were all together," I questioned Bill.

"Yes, we should stick together. Fleur has sent a Patronus, mum is on the move. She is visiting Fleur as we speak, so we need to get you out of here. Her next place will be here," Bill waved his arms to get us moving.

I began to stand and found that I was too weak to hold my own weight. George ran to my side and lifted me before cradling me into Thomas's arms. With no one to hold us back now, we made our way towards the room. It felt strange to be in Thomas's arms, but I understood why. Every wand was important and since Thomas would not be gaining his wand back soon, he would be carrying me.

Taking this time, I summoned two galleons from the beaded bag and began charming them into portkeys. We were to use them the moment all of us were together. I thought about the best location for our next destination and settled on Snowdonia, it was where I first learned to ski as a child. I knew that it would be safe for the time being. We would need to move often after this.

I had barely finished charming the galleons when Bill opened the door to the room in which Fred was and the others had gone. Peering inside, I spotted Draco trying to hold Ginny back from Fred. Charlie had been working with his wand and Fred looked as if he had spent a year or two in Azkaban. This explained the door being closed and the shuffling. Fred's life seemed all but drained from him and it broke my heart.

"Bill, help me with this. It is a curse and I am jank with these things," Charlie briefly looked over his shoulder. Bill obliged immediately and Charlie took the opportunity to close and seal the door. A silencing charm was placed around the room and I realized just how much Charlie was hiding from me in that moment. The realization did not ease my discomfort of being around everyone. They had betrayed me at one point or another since we went on the run, Thomas excluded, he had done so nearly a decade earlier.

I slumped out of Thomas's arms and shakily made my way to Fred. I knelt down in front of him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Fred, come back to me," I cried.

It seemed as if it was slowly working. Fred looked into my eyes and I saw pain. Pain beyond comprehension. He had been tortured. I knew that pain, I saw it in myself for this last year. Taking my wand, I summoned a Pain Potion and eased it into his mouth. Fred swallowed it all and slowly, his eyes began to clear. Throwing the vial to the side of the room, I took his hand in my own and kept calling his name.

A sound outside of the room startled everyone. Not a soul within these four walls failed to jump at the loud 'bang'. We knew we were out of time and had to move. I handed Bill one of the galleons and unbound the rope around Fred, holding the other galleon in my wand hand.

"Bill, take Fred, Thomas, and Draco. I will take Charlie, Ginny, George, and Blaise. Just wait for it to heat up. All you need to do is focus on the danger and have everyone touching the galleon. It will activate immediately, so be prepared," I stated as I was surrounded by the four I would take with me. We each held a small area of the galleon and focused hard enough. The galleon warmed and we were pulled together in the portkey just as we witnessed the other group doing the exact same thing.

Landing on a soft mound of grass, everyone took in the scenery. Right now, we would breathe, but we knew this would not last long. The beautiful green scenery would quickly become wooded and charmed. Making our way down the tall hill, we spotted the edge of the forest close to us. It began just before the bottom of the hill.

"We will go in at least a kilometer before setting up the tent. Once we deem we are far enough in and away from muggles, Charlie and Bill, please set up the charms to repel them. As well as the protection spells you both know," I smiled softly to seem confident before I began to feel weak again.

Crying had taken its toll and I was being carried, yet again. Draco had cast a Feather-Light Charm on me before picking me up. George had done something similar with Fred, who despite gradually regaining his conscious, was still too far gone to walk on his own for any period of time. Everyone was carefully maneuvering through the forest and we had gone a little more than a kilometer before the perfect spot had been found.

Fred and I were set down next to one another. I summoned my knapsack from my beaded bag and began sorting through it for the tent while Charlie and Bill set up the wards. It took me a moment, but I had the tent out and watched both George and Draco work together to set it up. Blaise and Ginny had agreed to clear out the area and prepare a stack of wood for our use. Thomas sat on the other side of Fred and kept him from falling over. An hour later, we were all inside on the couches and armchairs recollecting today.

A lot had changed. Thomas had shown up, the Weasley men went missing, a rescue party had been formed, I learned of Molly's plans, Narcissa and Rosie were quite enlightening on their feelings towards me, and finally, all four of the Weasley men that went missing were now found and safe, and we were now, officially, on the run.

It was not until shortly after the sun set that we even thought about food again. Blaise summoned Minsy and asked him to make a simple supper out of the food we had brought. With a quick bow, the elf went on his way and we ate a delicious roast. For the first night since this ordeal began, I felt somewhat at rest. I was going to enjoy this because who knew when I could experience this again.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you and please, continue to leave favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback!

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: Lilmspayne, liciaxo, ElvenPrincess69, historygirl1863, sallydanz13, distractedbyshinyobjects, ICreateMyOwnReality, bwolfprincess, It199798, ndavis77, moraine9, edwardsoneandonlylove, XxMoonlitShadowxX, Honestly don't you two read, shaymars, and Irmorena.

Thank you, again. Much love!


	12. Chapter Twelve - Betrayal and Fred

**Chapter Twelve - Betrayal and Fred**

Sleep had come and gone.

Everyone had stayed up fairly late last night discussing the events that had just taken place and different ideas for my safety. I had sat silently through most of it. It was not until the end of the discussion and everyone was beginning to debate the topic of sleep that anyone turned their attention my way. Draco had found a place on the ground in front of me and insisted on holding my hand. The gesture startled me, as I did not expect such a display from him, but I suppose after what he had just said to his own mother, I figured the least I owed him was a hand-hold.

 _'I had fallen asleep holding his hand. Draco Malfoy's hand. How can that be? He is a git! I don't care if he is my mate, he has not earned my trust enough! How can he just do that?!'_ I was enraged now, and this would not do me any good. I needed to calm down. Draco was, after all, the only one I can recall even paying attention to my needs last night. Fred had been placed in solitary confinement within a makeshift bedchamber before supper. ' _These emotional outbursts are going to drive me mad!'_ I raged within and kept the calm exterior I was desperately grabbing to for my sanity.

Gazing around me, I noticed that I was in another small makeshift bedchamber that was obviously originally intended for storage. No one shared a room with me, and for that, I was grateful. Wondering how I ended up in the room, I stood, cast a cleansing spell on myself, and changed into a fresh outfit consisting of a loose blue blouse and a pair of jean shorts from my beaded bag before stepping out into the main area.

Sitting on one of the armchairs in the main area was Fred Weasley. I was surprised that he was awake, let alone sitting in front of me. He turned to face me as I stepped further into the area and gave me a slightly goofy smile before staring straight ahead. Summoning my beaded bag, I had cast a spell to begin unloading the bag's contents into their proper places. From the diminishing light in the tent, it was just before dawn and I wanted to get everything settled before people woke.

It took about ten minutes for everything that could find a home to find said home. The kitchenette was stocked, people's items found their way to their bedchambers, and any miscellaneous items that would typically be used found a home on the only desk in the seating area. I decided that I would find a few logs later and transfigure them into a chest and a couple of bookshelves for my bedchamber. This meant we would need to expand my bedchamber slightly, but it was for a good cause.

With Fred continuing to stare at blank space, I decided to begin making breakfast. Needing some familiarity and comfort, I decided to make French Toast. My dad would cook it on Saturday mornings when I was a child for Thomas and myself. He would often reminisce of the year he spent in the United States. From what mum would tell me, it was just the same meal as when Phoebe would make pain perdu or even gypsy toast. She would laugh and tell Thomas and I that dad just likes the American version better. Needless to say, it was my favorite breakfast dish until I went to Hogwarts and he stopped making it.

So, this morning, I planned on making some French Toast with bacon and black pudding to remind me of mum and dad. I had no sooner finished cooking and getting a mixture of fruits on the table did I hear Ginny get up and begin waking the tent's inhabitants up.

"BREAKFAST! IT SMELLS DELICIOUS!" Gin's voice rang out through the decently sized tent. She startled Fred, who fell face first onto the floor.

"Ginevra Weasley! Help your brother up, now!" I shrieked as I realized Fred had not moved to get up. This behavior was something I really was far too used to. I would have to talk to Fred later about it. George would force himself in on it, so I planned on inviting George into the conversation as well.

"Fred, get up!" Ginny tugged on her brother trying to pull his stiff body back onto the armchair as I finished setting the table.

"Gin, cast a charm on him to help bring him over here. The Feather-Light charm would be fantastic. I want to make sure he eats with us," I commented before the others began to climb out of their bedchambers.

"Oi, Gin! No need to be loud! We could smell the food," George laughed as he mussed up the addressed witch's hair.

"George, help me with Fred and stop mussing my hair! What would mum say if she saw that?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Charlie gested before gaining an intense glare from Gin and shutting up.

"Food. Red mentioned food. Lets eat!" Draco jumped into the conversation before deciding where he was to sit.

After George and Gin helped Fred to the table, George took one side of Fred and Charlie took the other. From there, everyone scattered and found seats, but as we only had six chairs, three of us, Bill, Thomas, and I, sat on a sofa and ate. Conversations were light and steered away from the current ongoings. Bill spoke about Fleur and Victoire, and Thomas talked about uni and his experiences.

We had finished breakfast as the sun fully rose over the horizon. The tent was tense as we all realized that there was a list of things we would need to address before the day was done. With my mind and body having a chance to relax a little last night and this morning, I was finally able to begin to process what had been going on around me. It had been exactly thirteen days since we left Grimmauld Place, this left two days until the Ministry event, which left us two days to locate Harry and figure everything out. Taking a break today was out of the question.

Everyone settled into the sitting area, even Fred had a seat between his twin and Bill. Once Blaise noticed we were all situated, he stared at me to begin the unplanned meeting we all seemed to agree to silently at breakfast.

"With Fred back, we will need to continue our progress. Before we do, though, I just remembered about the Ministry event in two days. This leaves no time to debate and do more research. We need to rescue Harry before the sun sets tomorrow. I plan on writing to both The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler after this and scheduling an interview with each this evening. I want the word to be out about us before Harry is found, though. This is vital because if we have Harry here, that only secures my demise. This being said, I will need my mates to tag along to the location of the interview. We can discuss the location later, though…" I had begun to ramble on and it took a sharp elbow to my ribs from Ginny to get me back on track.

"Ah, yes… Harry. We will use my locket and devise a plan from there about how we will approach the location. Before we do anything else, I need to discuss a few things with all of you. Since each of you has had a part in this, it might as well be a group discussion. I just want everyone to be aware, I am not going to listen to excuses for what I am about to address. Please, no interruptions. I want to just get this off my chest and, hopefully, move on," I sighed and continued once I noticed no one intended to interrupt.

"Let me just go around the room starting with Draco. You are a git. Between what I have had to deal with during Hogwarts with you and now this! I understand that you trust Blaise, but allowing him to tag along without even discussing it with everyone else was foolish and it defied the little trust you had earned. You, in short, betrayed me by forcing my hand in the matter. That being said, thank you for protecting me at Malfoy Manor against your mother and Rosie, and for tending to me last night. You might have slightly redeemed yourself, but I still have not forgiven you, yet.

"This goes to everyone, apart from Blaise, Bill, and Thomas, you all knew Molly was after me and wanted me dead! Yet, none of you found the need to inform me of this?! Allow me the knowledge to better protect myself and you? Ginny told me everything, a little late, but she at least told me! The rest of you are my mates, you should have told me! BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!" I shrieked as I felt my emotions intertwining to the point where they were becoming a muddled mess. This transitioning thing was really starting to annoy me. I hated not having full control over myself.

"Thomas, you know why I cannot trust you. Blaise, you are intelligent enough to understand my position with you. I do not feel the necessity to inform you of that. The rest of you, how could you? You each knew what Ron had put me through last year when he took off while Harry and I continued to hunt for Horcruxes! The betrayal, you all knew how it affected me. How you believed hiding your knowledge would protect me is beyond me and I will not stand for it any further. I want all of the secrets and information out, now," I demanded and began deep breathing to settle my emotions. So much for remaining relaxed.

When no one seemed keen on speaking up, I turned my attention to the only person I had no wrath for, Bill. "Bill, tell me what is going on, please".

"Hermione, it is difficult to condemn your own mother, and by telling you, I will be doing just that. You will be in power soon, and I'm not certain mum will be safe when you do. Promise me, no matter what I tell you, she remains safe after, even if you have to take her wand and house arrest her to justify this behavior," Charlie interrupted and pleaded.

"I won't promise to not take action, but I will not harm her physically. I cannot promise that whatever verdict comes and actions are taken will guarantee her emotional and mental safety. I will not put Azkaban on the list of justifications unless you're own brother, Fred, requests it once he is back with us," I vowed. Despite everything, Molly had been a second mum to me for nearly a decade, I would not throw that completely away just because of a mental breakdown, especially not when three of my mates are her sons.

This seemed to ease the Weasleys' fears and I watched as George pulled out his wand and summoned a letter. Charlie, Ginny, and Bill each did the same. All four handed the letters over and I began to read each. George's was addressed to both him and Fred, and told about Molly's plans to sabotage my speech at the Ministry event, "if she even shows her mudblood face" as the letter put it. Charlie's read similarly, except he was to get me alone, bind me, and leave me to Molly's "care" before the Ministry event. Ginny's had been full of rage that she would choose Harry and myself over her family. There were no plans in her letter, just the unadulterated rage of a scornful mother. Bill's was just informing him of a meeting that magically altered the time and place for the next one.

"There is a meeting tonight. Bill are you going?"

"Yes, but I will stop back here before I head back to Fleur to inform you of what I learn. But last meeting, Percy left before we even began, stating that the meeting was considered illegal and he refused to partake in such events. This does not stop Kingsley, the Browns, mum, dad, Andromeda, Ron, and a few other faces I'm unfamiliar with from meeting. I learned that there are a few Slytherins from your year they plan on recruiting. Once I know who, I want you to get to them first. Mum needs to be stopped before she goes too far for you to keep your promise". Bill stood after that and stepped outside.

"Draco and Blaise, when we discover these names, you both are to gain their loyalties. We cannot afford another war!" My deep breathing kept me from acting irrationally, finally.

"Of course, Asteriae. We would be honored," Blaise charmingly smiled at me.

"Next, we need to focus on the interviews. Hermione, we need to discuss what you will say to benefit you. Let's do that and then call this meeting complete until this evening. Sounds like a solid plan, eh?" Thomas redirected the conversation. With a collective 'yes', the discussion turned into a debate over the interviews and an hour later, we finally wrapped everything up.

 **xXx**

Lunch had come and gone, and I found myself sitting in my bedchamber attempting to find the courage to face Fred. Doing so would force me to relive my torture and I had finally begun to recover from it. Deciding my mate's mental health was more important than my memories, I found myself standing in front of his bedchamber. With no need to knock, I opened the flap slightly and peeked in, he was sitting on his bed staring straight ahead.

Sighing, I stepped inside and sat beside him, one hand resting on his folded hands in his lap, the other around his back. I pulled him close to me and just held him silently. I am not certain how long we remained in that position, but eventually, I felt my blouse dampen, Fred had started crying. This was the improvement I needed to help him with. His walls were breaking.

"Fred, it's just me. No one else is in here. Do you want to talk to me? I know what happened. I wish it could have been me instead of you," I whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist clinging to me.

"I know you underst- but I-I can't let you-" his cries began to interfere with his speech. "-no. I would do- again-save you".

"I'm here. You did save me. I'm right here. I will not force you to tell me everything, I just want you to know you can if you want to. I understand better than most," I tried to coax him, despite my fear of my own memories.

"Ghgh- I can't. Mum. She is dangerous. We never believed- capable of- deceit".

"All right, Fred. I'm not going to push you. I want you to just come back to me, please," I begged the twin.

He nodded into my shoulder and hesitantly unwrapped his arms from me. "I won't pretend I'm fine, but I'll try to seek you out before I sit down. Your hugs-" he sniffled "-are grounding". He tried to smile and I ran my hand across his cheek.

"Listen here. You and I are stuck together. There is no pretending. We will get through this, no matter what. Did you listen at the meeting?"

"Er- yes. I stopped listening-" another sniffle "-when they took too long to figure out the interviews".

"Good. We are caught up. Now, tell me, dear Fred, what is your favorite dessert?"

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you and please, continue to leave favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback!

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: ashmea13, salxzars, 33vampgirl, Xx-Love-R5-I-do-xx, AtalantaOfArcadia, mom2nljj, Newtice, cunninghamkiki, Ravena D. Alister, diana margarita, Cal-Kitty, ThrashLikeAMechanic, xDarakuxShitaxTenshix, crecentluna leostella, DancesWithWolvesV2, moraine9, XxMoonlitShadowxX, edwardsoneandonlylove, and sallydanz13.

I am glad to be back!

Thank you, again. Much love!


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Responses and Plannin

**Chapter Thirteen - Responses and Planning**

"Dead man's arm," Fred smiled mischievously, his crying had nearly completely subsided when he finally answered.

"I wonder why that is," I laughed and began to stand up.

"Jam roly poly, also known as dead man's arm, is a sweet dessert that could be considered a prank in itself. It was, once, commonly made in an old man's sleeve to steam the jam. I witnessed mum make it when I was four and thought she killed dad, or at least cut his arm off. See, dad had been up against something at work and it leaked a little too far into the home for mum's comfort. She had threatened to chop him from 'limb to limb' that evening if he came home after being inebriated from firewhiskey again. Naturally, I thought mum kept her word. She had to explain to me that the red I saw bleeding through the sleeve of dad's old oxford was only the jam steaming. Mum had given me a culinary lesson in jam roly poly, it was quite enlightening. Since then, I ask for dead man's arm for George's and my birthday! Dad will never understand why mum and I always look at him laughing when I ask for it," he stated in such a matter-of-fact manner that it only caused both of us to burst into laughter.

"That is a really fascinating story and I quite enjoyed it. Feeling better?" my laughter ebbed slowly.

"Yes, thank you. Now, before George winds up freaking out, let's find him. My twin-senses are telling me that he is about to do something completely and utterly stupid. For being the brains out of the two of us, he sure does come up with some ridiculous ideas and never steers from them," Fred stood next to me and allowed me to guide him into the sitting area.

"Er-, I need to go and see if I have gotten a single response from anyone so we can proceed with our plans. Do you mind staying here for a few moments? I am certain George will come by soon," I smiled at the twin standing directly beside me before beginning to step away.

"Hermione-" I had barely moved a meter before I felt my arm being tugged back and my body running into the invisible wall that would ultimately knock me backwards.

"Hermione, please, wait a moment," Fred spoke softly and pulled me directly into his chest, embracing my smaller figure into his brawny one, eliciting a soft gasp from me.

"Y-yes, Fred?" remaining calm had just become difficult. No one has ever held me this close, apart from mum.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, before releasing me.

Flush faced and still shivering from- what was that? excitement?- well, whatever it was, it was intense and I would like to relive it, again, sometime… I was flush faced and if he could tell, he never let on as I stumbled over my feet and began to turn away. "You're welcome," I squeaked out before picking up my pace and entering my makeshift bedchambers.

I spotted the exact items I had been looking for, responses from both the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, along with something unexpected, an owl from Narcissa. Putting the owl from the Malfoy matriarch to the side, I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened The Quibbler's response first. It was the safer choice to begin with, I knew that Luna would understand my situation and speak on my behalf to her father for the interview. Which meant I was guaranteed the interview in a couple of hours. I scheduled Luna and Xenophilius for six o'clock this evening, and the Daily Prophet for seven o'clock. This would leave ample time to quiet any disruptions, including my own thoughts before I had to deal with a reporter that works for the Ministry, well, ultimately works for the Ministry.

Reading Luna's response, I could not help but smile at her quirkiness. It was refreshing after these last two weeks of fear, running, fighting, and transitioning. For the added effect, I had decided to read it aloud after having read it two times in my head, it was that amusing.

 _"Hermione,_

 _I spoke to dad about your request. He told me to do whatever my pretty head told me to do. Dad has had a lot more Wrackspurts around his head this month, so I am not certain if he is going to be all right. St. Mungo's reassured me of his sanity, but what do they know, they tried to have me committed. Dad and I will meet with you at the desired location on time. I must get going, there are more Wrackspurts entering dad's private study. Keep warding off the Wrackspurts, Hermione, they have not gotten you, yet. Please, tell Ginny hello for me. I miss my friends terribly._

 _Luna"._

I had just finished when I heard someone cough just outside of the thin flap that separated my bedchamber. "Who is right outside of the flap?" I called out to the person.

"Just me," Ginny laughed before sliding the cloth piece over and entering. "An owl from Luna and it sounded interesting enough. Another infestation of Wrackspurts with her dad. Mr. Lovegood has been have more frequent bouts of it this past year. Luna believes it is from Riddle's reign, or at least the attempt to reign," she chuckled before noticing I had not opened the response to my hopeful second interview. "Open it, Hermione. You need to know so we can plan," the redhead commented before nodding at the sealed owl.

I broke the wax seal and looked at Ginny before taking a deep breath. Reading it aloud would be the easiest solution, Ginny and I could handle anything if we were both aware at the same moment. "Miss Granger. We are honored to have been invited to meet you for an interview this evening. While we do plan on taking this opportunity, we are more short staffed than we would have typically liked. Thus, the person meeting with you will have to be someone that offers to take this interview on. After asking around, we have found that there is only one person that is willing to meet with you, Rita Skeeter. She will meet you promptly at seven o'clock at the desired location of the E Pellicci cafe in Muggle London. Sincerely, Barnabas Cuffe". Well that was just fantastic, I would have to deal with the beetle that did not know when to keep her nose out of other people's business.

"Hermione, we will need to intensify the security measures with it being that blasted woman! We need to inform the men of this and begin planning. You will have to put up a front with them on this," Ginny commented as she pat my shoulder and exited the room. I stood and followed closely behind.

 **xXx**

It was just before four o'clock when everyone had finally met up in the sitting area to discuss our official plan. So far, we had come up with the coin portkeys, which I would have to charm to lead us back here, and we had come up with the security escort that would be required of my mates and myself to travel with. While everyone volunteered, we all agreed that at least one person would need to remain behind to allow the portkeys immediate entry into the wards once activated. This meant, Ginny would have to remain behind with Bill. Thomas and Blaise would be our escorts, along with Percy, with whom Bill had made contact and planned ahead by asking the favor beforehand. Blaise and Percy were to meet up at a quarter to six just outside of the cafe, while Thomas would have to be trusted enough to follow five minutes later.

The plan was for them to secure the cafe, and ensure we were going to be safe. With the Daily Prophet knowing of our arrival there, we did not want to waste time, nor fall into a trap that we could have potentially set up for ourselves. This task would not take long, as Percy planned on have Penelope and her family assisting us if possible. Leaving it up to my mates and I to travel together just as the clock strikes six.

With our plan in place, I had made it clear that I would need time to teach Bill and Ginny the spells I use for packing the knapsack, along with creating the portkeys and a few Protean Charmed fake coins for communication. I felt this would be best, since we were all on high alert, I wanted to ease it as much as possible with all of the spare precautions I could manage. It had been decided that if we needed to travel again we would go to another forest of my choosing. Trying to figure out the best forest for us to camp in without being noticed was far more difficult than normal. It was summer, which limited the forests as it was, but add in traveling under duress and needing to travel a lot further than normal to remain hidden, and you have a recipe for an enhanced stress level.

I had finished creating the coins and taught the spells to the youngest and oldest Weasleys before supper. Everyone had sat quietly as we ate at five o'clock. It was as if a spoken word would tear everything from us. The silence only furthered our spiraling increase of stress levels. We had not even finished supper when I remembered that I needed to gather my beaded bag and quickly pack in any sort of potions we may need, along with my boxes of information about the Nymph culture and my heritage. Excusing myself early from the table, leaving a half-empty plate, I quickly summoned the potions and boxes into the bag. These were the most important items we traveled with and we could not afford for them to be damaged.

"It is a quarter to six! Blaise, take the coins, remember galleon for escape, sickle for return," Draco reminded his friend before Blaise stepped out of the wards and disapparated. Draco turned to me and bowed his head. If we were to be in any sort of danger, we would know in a few short moments. No one dared speak, not until our knuts all warmed in our hands with a message of safety.

"Good. He is safe, at least for now," I smiled, trying to bring everyone's spirits up. It was difficult. No one wanted to admit it, but we were all getting used to hiding and, now, we had to face the world and leave our protection. "Thomas, are you ready? We will be behind you soon. George, give Thomas his wand, he will need it".

"As ready as ever," Thomas replied at the exact moment his wand was shoved into his hand by the twin, earning a muttered 'thank you'.

"Good, I wish I could do more for you, but right now, you need to just remember that Percy is there, along with Blaise. I know I can trust both of them. There has been no word about Molly today, nor any word from Blaise about danger. Get ready to step out of the wards. Draco, convey the message to Blaise, now," I said turning my attention to Draco, who immediately did as instructed.

The knut warmed in all of our hands, again, signaling Draco's inquiry, "Is it clear?". This time, we did not even have to wait long for the reply. "Yes". Without warning anyone, Thomas stepped out of the wards and vanished silently, his wand in his pant pocket. Smiling at the display of magic, I stopped for a brief moment. The moment was long enough, however, to allow panic to set in. This was really happening. We were about to inform the public about my mates and me. The knut warmed its final signal and I felt my hand being occupied by someone else's. Following the path from our entwined hands up their arm and to their face, I tried to smile as I realized it was Fred.

"Ready?" he asked with a serious tone that I was not accustomed to.

"As I'll ever be," I snorted slightly and noticed George, Charlie, and Draco waiting just outside of the wards for us.

"Then, lets be off. Think of this as another adventure. You know Luna will be more than happy to oblige your fancies of an adventure at this cafe, if you so wish," the owner of the hand that resided within my own chuckled and tugged me along.

"Yes, lets. I want to do this before I change my mind," my voice bordered on becoming shaky.

With that, all five of us disapparated in two groups. Charlie took George; I took Fred and Draco. We apparated in the alley just beside the cafe. No one noticed us as we made our way out of the dark passage and to the door of our destination. Charlie took the lead, opening the door. The moment the little bell above the door jingled, several things happened all simultaneously, and I had fallen to the ground.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Thank you and please, continue to leave favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback!

My beta-readers are NerdyLionheartBruins and Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: nikkistaria, purpleorchidx, cookers27, Avalene20, Marionette9421, sallydanz13, moraine9, SeptemberOwl853, and edwardsoneandonlylove.

Thank you, again. Much love!


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The Lovegoods and

**Chapter Fourteen - The Lovegoods and Rita**

The bell jingled and I had landed on my back during the commotion that continued in front of me. Trying to figure out who cast the spell to knock me back was difficult. I was unaware of any dangers that could be present. Sitting up, I took in the fight going on directly inside of the glass door: Fred and George were laying on the ground, neither moving. Charlie was in the middle of a fist fight with a man that seemed familiar, but whose name I knew not. Thomas, Blaise, and Draco were pinned to the wall furthest from the entry; Blaise and Thomas were both unconscious. Percy and the Clearwater family were sitting in their booth as if nothing was happening. That was the moment I noticed them…

Rita Skeeter and Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting in a booth with four people I knew as Aurors. This was not good, not good at all. I grabbed the knut in my pocket and immediately signaled Bill and Ginny to pack and leave for the new destination. It was too dangerous to stay. I was afraid to cast the spell, the spell I had been practicing for a week. The single spell that allowed me to inject my thoughts into someone else's mind and control them for a short period of time. Ideally, I would be able to communicate with the person, especially if they were unconscious, but it came at a cost, I would be completely vulnerable while using it.

I was left with no choice, however. My mates were in serious danger and I needed to get them to safety. Just as I was about to incant the Nymph spell, I heard two 'pops' behind me and Luna calling out for my attention.

"Hermione! Hurry, come with us!" the usually dreamy tone that the blonde witch took was gone and in its place was fear.

"I can't. I need to get them out safely!" I cried out.

"Miss Granger, please, we need to get you to safety first. I had a feeling Kingsley would do this. That Minister is no good. He is continuing to try to shut down The Quibbler and tear my family apart! Miss Granger, lets go," the Lovegood patriarch commanded.

"No. Luna, I have a spell I can use to enter the minds of those I wish to control or speak to, but it leaves me unprotected. Can you and your dad please cover me while I use it? I want to enter their minds and let them know to grab their portkey the moment the three of us unfreeze them. Please?" I begged the witch I knew to be a loyal friend.

"Daddy, please, let us help her. Mum would want us to. You remember the stories. Please?" Luna looked up to her father and he nodded his head just barely.

"Hurry, Miss Granger. We do not have a lot of time to spare. If Kingsley spots you, we will have a full battle on our hands," Xenophilius stated.

I nodded and turned back to the scene in the cafe. Charlie was still holding his own against the familiar man, and everyone else was as they were before. Percy looked over towards the door and cast his eyes downwards, I knew that he could not help us, but that he would not speak about me being here. Ducking down, out of sight, I began my incantation.

" _Tilepatheia eisodos. Epikoinoonias kai elenchou_ ," I muttered under my breath as I began to picture Fred in my mind. I felt a forceful push from my mind and immediately saw Fred's thoughts. He was thinking about our conversation earlier. "Fred, I hope this is working… Please, I hope you can hear me. As soon as you are _Renervated,_ grab onto your galleon and get out of here. Ginny and Bill should have left already, Luna and her dad are protecting me right now. We need to get everyone to safety," I spoke both aloud and into his mind.

I repeated this with each of the men I was to protect, apart from Charlie since I could not distract him without bringing attention to myself and creating an undesirable situation, before I entered into Percy's mind.

" _Percy. I am certain that you are freaking out right now, but do not worry, I will not be in your mind long. You need to maintain your calm appearance, it is just me, Hermione. This is one of the Nymph spells I have learned for protection. I want to thank you for not informing Kingsley of my arrival. In a moment, I will be lifting the spell on each of my mates and guardians. This may cause some chaos, so please, stay where you are and do not bring attention towards your direction. Let the Clearwater family know that I am grateful for their assistance. Until we speak again…"_ I left his mind and looked at Luna.

"Luna, can you and your father lift the spells? I have one last person's mind I want to enter before I drain too much magic," I asked the woman who was practicing constant vigilance for the first time since the war.

"Of course, Hermione," she responded and allowed me to continue on with my plan.

Incanting the spell, one last time for the evening, I entered my target's mind. " _Hello Rita. Do not dare bring attention to yourself, I will know and I will take care of you myself. I am certain this is rather frightening, having the Celestial Nymph entering your mind. See, the thing is, once I manage to succeed in close proximity, I can enter your mind from any distance. Yes, this means I am close by. I will be in contact with you later this evening about our interview, when there are less… people… around to witness it. If I find that you even breathe a word of this to Kingsley or the Aurors, I will ensure your demise is painful. No one can torment my mates and get away with it. Time is short and I suggest you remain in your seat, that is, if you wish to remain a reporter"_. My tone was something I could hear my mum scolding me for, but I was not in the mood to be polite, least of all with the Ministry.

The moment I exited her mind, I noticed Fred and George stirring, barely, but stirring. Both reached for their pockets and an instant later, were drawn into a vortex-like hole. I knew the portkeys were activated. Thomas, Draco, and Blaise all followed suit, leaving Charlie, the Lovegoods, and myself. Charlie noticed the ongoings and as soon as he knocked the other guy back a few feet, the redhead slipped his hand in his pocket and followed the others. I stood, with a nod in Percy's direction, I made eye contact with the Minister before pulling my own galleon out and turning towards the Lovegoods.

"Grab it. We need to go," I spoke quickly and both of the quirky blondes standing in front of me placed a finger on the galleon and I activated it. I heard the glass door slam open from the cafe and turned just in time to witness Rita sitting in shock while the Aurors, Kingsley, and the familiar man all barged out of the small entryway. They were too slow. The galleon pulled all three of its holders with its departure, leaving the Ministry in our wake.

The familiar pull of the portkey engulfed us and I felt the air in my lungs being pulled out of me as the compression of the transportation took place. It lasted for a brief moment before I felt the hardened barren ground catching my fall. I looked around and caught my bearings. We were exactly where we needed to be, Hens Wood. It was not far from Savernake Forest, which meant close to society, but we were completely safe here. No one traveled this way that would actually pay us mind. I knew Ginny and Bill had put up wards the moment I stood. I felt the wards' presence from being half-way through my body as I was lying down to fully embracing me as I stood and completely entered their protection.

I spotted Charlie yelling at Blaise and Thomas for not warning us, but something inside of me reminded me of their position when I finally saw them against the wall. There was no way they would have been able to warn us. That was a planned attack from the Ministry. As much as I wanted to Charlie to stop yelling at the boys, I knew he needed to let out his frustration and anger, at least for now. With the hope that all the man would do is yell, I turned my attention towards our new guests, the Lovegoods.

"Luna, while everyone gets camp set up, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" I questioned the newest female.

"That would be lovely. I see the Wrackspurts are not succeeding in their conquest with you and I would like to see how the moon frogs are doing in this forest," Luna spoke as she drifted towards a small path in the wooded area. I was relieved that there seemed to be no sign of any human life near us. It would benefit us that much more.

We began walking along the path when I realized I should have informed everyone on the off-chance something happens or Xenophilius never informs them of our taking off for a small amount of time. I took the knut that I had put the Protean Charm on out of my pocket and squeezed it hard, informing everyone that I was safe and with Luna. Putting the coin back into my pocket, I focused on the woman walking beside me. She had a few stress lines on her forehead, but other than that, you would never know that she had ever been to war. Nothing about her had changed apart from the stress of war, and the threat of the Death Eaters. I envied Luna, well, to an extent. Being able to keep who you are as a person after something like a war, despite smaller changes, that was worth envying.

"Hermione, you can talk to me about anything, you do know that, right?" my companion asked.

"Yes, I do. I, actually, wanted to talk to you about your safety. After being seen with me today, you will not be safe in the Wizarding World until Harry is back and I am exonerated from all of this. What do you and your father plan on doing to protect yourselves?" I wondered.

"We will just go about as we normally do. People will believe what they want about a person, no matter what is put in front of them. Just remember that. I am curious, have you seen any moon frogs in your travels?" She drifted into her own mind.

"No, I have not. I do wonder, though, would you and your father like to stay with us tonight? I am certain we could make room in our tent and that it will be safe. Tomorrow we will be locating and rescuing Harry and the day after is the Ministry event," I informed my friend.

"I will have to ask dad, but I do not see why we cannot. Shall we return before your friends and mates decide that we have been out too long and send a search party?" she smiled.

"Sure. Let me know when you are ready to do the interview. I will deal with the one with Rita in a while. The men will need to rest before I handle her," I shared in her smile and we returned.

When we entered the tent, we noticed everyone sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea. No one was speaking. No one was even making eye contact with anyone else. Luna made her way to her father and pulled him from the armchair he was sitting in and led him out of the tent. Most likely, it was to ask about remaining here for the evening. I cleared my throat and immediately gained the attention of everyone.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Minsy just reported on Mrs. Weasley and the events of today. Seems like the matriarch has been officially admitted into the Janus Thickey Ward. There are no spells or foul play, but something is really not right. As for the other events, it seems like Kingsley has officially begun an investigation into your heritage, Asteriae," Blaise informed me as the rest of the sitting area's inhabitants stared at their laps.

"Weasleys, before you begin to fall into this slump, remember, she can be healed. Your dad would never have risked such a thing otherwise. We need to find Harry and have him talk sense into Ron. If we do that, it should help with Molly. After the interviews, which will still be done tonight, we will focus on Harry. I will summon the locket after I finish with Luna. Speaking of, I offered her and Mr. Lovegood to stay here tonight, if they so wish," I spoke gently, but sternly.

A collective nod of the head from those sitting, and a clearing of a throat behind me told me that we could move on.

"Hermione, we will stay, but only until the Ministry event is over. After that, we will return home and contemplate our options. We will help find Harry," Luna offered and found an empty seat where her father was sitting before their talk. "We are ready to interview you, if that is all right with you".

"I am glad you are staying. Please, both of you, make yourselves comfortable. I am certain between everyone trying to make this tent a little more spacious and organizing the sleeping arrangements, we will not be disturbed," I said with a quick glare at the silent group. They stood and made themselves busy.

 **xXx**

The interview was quite intellectual and quick. It seemed as if they were not focusing on just learning about my heritage, in fact, Luna had only asked a few questions about it. They had wanted to learn more about my plans once I took my role as the Celestial Nymph and more about my future. We spent less than thirty minutes in the interview and upon finishing Charlie had led them to their bedchambers. Apparently, there was not much anyone could do about the situation. Luna and Ginny would share Fred's makeshift bedchamber, while Bill, Blaise, and Thomas would share their bedchamber with Xenophilius. This left Charlie, Draco, and the twins to share one bedchamber, and for me to remain in my makeshift bedchamber. We would need to find a remedy soon as there would be one more addition to our group tomorrow.

Everyone had begun to form their groups for the evening. Ginny, Thomas, and Blaise had begun a game of Exploding Snap. The Lovegoods were busy working on writing the column that focused on the interview for their morning edition. My mates were sitting with me, prepared for the next interview, the one with Rita. Leaving Bill to prepare tea and a snack for our entire group before he goes back to Shell Cottage.

Once my mates and I were ready, I incanted the Nymph spell of telepathic communication and mind control. Focusing on Rita Skeeter, I was able to instantly enter her mind.

" _Rita, do not make anyone aware of you. Keep your expression clear and exit the Leaky Cauldron,"_ I immediately demanded of the beetle animagus once our connection was created. " _You are to disapparate to your house and we will have our interview there"._

Rita obeyed, excusing herself from the Minister and several Ministry employees. While listening in would be ideal, I did not want to lose any more time looking for Harry and my second transformation was to begin soon. I was certain the woman was home when I spotted several moving pictures with awards that she had obtained over the years.

" _Fantastic, now, let us begin our conversation with several warnings. You do understand that while I can enter your mind, you cannot enter mine, which allows me protection from you. This spell works similarly to Legilimency, but I can access you from longer distances. Speaking of this spell, it allows me to control the person whose mind I control. Which in your case, gives me the advantage over you. I can search your memories, always finding the true memories, and force you to obey my will. From what I know, there is no counter-curse to this spell. I will advise you to never attempt to reject me, it will destroy your mind. I, also, advise you obey anything I demand with your own free will and never force my hand. Any questions?"_

" _No, Miss Granger, you have made yourself quite clear. Shall we begin then? I would rather have my mind to myself as soon as possible,"_ Rita pressed.

" _Yes, begin your questions. Ensure that they are relevant and not just gossip,"_ I enforced my point with a slight force to her mind.

" _I am certain everyone is wondering how you plan on addressing yourself in public. Can you clarify this for the readers?"_

" _Asteriae Jean Granger will be the name I officially take on my birthday. Until then, people can continue to address me as Hermione if they so wish,"_ I explained clearly and left little room for speculation. With the beetle's history, I had to be more than cautious of this.

" _As you are aware, you are being accused of kidnapping the hero of our Wizarding World. Where is Mr. Harry Potter?"_ Rita inquired.

" _I am not certain where Harry is at the moment, but I am constantly searching for the parties that have, in fact, kidnapped my best friend. The accusations that I would kidnap him are outstandingly horrific and I surely would like to learn of their names to tell them such"._

" _So, Miss Granger, you deny having contact with Harry since his kidnapping?"_

" _I cannot deny something that is just not true. Denying something would mean there is truth in the rumors or situation, no matter how small the truth is. There is no truth in the accusations, hence there is no need to deny them"._

" _Well put. I am certain all of our readers are dying to know, who are your mates and which one of their surnames do you plan on taking?"_ she asked with a little too much excitement for my liking.

" _While I have had my mate dream, I really do not wish to make their names public. However, I must assure you that each know of the connection we have and are all in agreement with the our situation. As for surnames, we have not been able to discuss such matters, yet. We have been focused on many other tasks and will focus on surnames another day. Once one is chosen, I will be sure to quench the public's desire to know such information,"_ I reassured her.

" _Yes… I am certain we would all enjoy that! We are all aware of your past romances with our hero, Harry Potter, the famous Quidditch Seeker, Viktor Krum, and Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley. Are they aware of your choices in men currently and how do they feel about these choices?"_

" _Rita, as much as I could oblige this question, it really is not a question you should be asking. Take it out of this interview and I hope to see there are no responses, nor mention of this in your column ever,"_ I responded coldly.

" _Please, oblige your readers!"_ she begged.

" _No, move on,"_ I stated.

" _If we must… Can you elaborate for us about your relationships and the dynamics you have with your mates?"_

" _To keep it simple and not too personal, our dynamic is actually quite agreeable. For the most part, we all get along and can work together efficiently and effectively. This being said, there is the potential for love to grow immensely and we are all excited to begin our journey together. Is there anything else?"_

" _There are a few more questions. Can you tell your readers about the transitions you will be going through?"_

" _No, Rita, I will not. This will, also, be omitted from your column,"_ I ground out.

" _Of course, Miss Granger. Will you be attending the Ministry Awards Ceremony in two days?"_

" _Yes, I will be. My mates will be joining me during the event as I will be receiving an award, have to make a speech, and stand beside Harry and Ronald for the photographer"._

" _You speak of Harry being there as though you are certain he will be. How can you be certain if he is kidnapped by someone other than yourself?"_ the beetle interrogated me. This was not good. I could not inform her of the necklace, as it would destroy any sort of public display Harry makes for Ginny.

" _I have faith in Harry, as well as faith in myself and those assisting me in searching for him. I am certain you will ask for names, but at this time, I will not be delivering any, as I do not wish for them to be paraded around the Wizarding World for assisting me with rescuing Harry," I articulated for her._

" _Will you be attending Hogwarts with the other Year Eight students?"_

" _I have every intent on doing just that. Please, tell me you are nearly done. The evening is becoming far too late for this,"_ I pressured her to finish.

" _One last question, if you don't mind. How does your family feel about all of this? You are, after all, the daughter of a squib nymph,"_ Rita disdainfully inquired.

" _Once again, this will be omitted, Rita. I am not welcoming the media into my personal life. There are some pieces of information that you must learn to work without and not just create fallacies to ensnare your readers. People may be more willing to work with you if you did write what you actually knew and not just smearing gossip everywhere,"_ I intoned. " _Since this is all, I will leave it to you to write your expose and have it ready for the morning edition. Remember, not a word of this to anyone. As far as anyone is concerned, you and I met at another cafe after being interrupted earlier. Do not even hint at this to the Minister himself. He will learn when the time is right"._

With that, I left her mind. My mind, body, and magic were well-worn now and I needed to rest. Bill brought out the tea with a plate of Battenberg cake slices. From the smell, I could tell it was just freshly baked and magically set before final preparations. Taking a small slice and placing it on the plates the eldest Weasley brought out, I took my time eating as everyone joined us and learnt of the interview. It had been rather late when we finally said 'goodbye' to Bill and then slowly made our ways to our bedchambers. With the night gone, I knew we would be up early to find Harry. Summoning the locket, I clasped it around my neck and settled into a pair of comfortable pyjamas before lying down to rest. Sleep fell upon me a while later. I had been plotting our next location. We would need another location soon since the tent was beginning to become crowded.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

' _Tilepatheia eisodos'_ is Greek for ' _Telepathy Entrance'._

' _Epikoinoonias kai elenchou'_ is Greek for ' _Communication and Control'_

Thank you for your continuous support of favorites, follows, and reviews! I respond to every review, whether it is by PM or through my Author's Notes. I would love to hear your feedback!

My beta-reader is Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

I would, also, like to thank the following for their reviews, favorites, and follows: elizabethstarnes96, yajairaketherin, NoRealNameBecauseImBroke, Jenna Nyne, nightsinaugust, LovelyGeek, sallydanz13, edwardsoneandonlylove, and moraine9.

Seriously, to those that have continuously reviewed my stories, thank you so much. To those that have been here since the beginning, I am extremely touched and honored. To those just joining in, you are very welcome here and I hope you continue to come into my work and enjoy yourself! I may put a lot of work into my stories, and Erulastiel-Ithilwen definitely puts a lot of effort in being a beta-reader with a lot of time constraints on the edits, but you guys and gals, you are what fuels us to keep going.

Thank you, again. Much love!

I wanted to just say one last thing, to those of you who are stealing my work and publishing it elsewhere, I have not only found out, but have begun a team to take action against the plagiarism. I am an honest writer, who spends far too much time writing to have it stolen and republished elsewhere. Being part of such a fantastic community of fanfiction writers, editors, and readers, I expected more of those who have stolen another person's hard work. Sure, we did not come up with the fandom in which we embrace and write about, but we spend a lot of time and frustration in writing and editing our work to share with everyone else. Please, be courteous of this and do not bring disrespect to your name and our community. Stealing an author's work is not a compliment to the original author, it is disrespectful, and that is not what this community is about! It is hard enough to embrace our nerdy/geeky sides most of the time, do not add more pressure to that.


End file.
